Le plus passionné des Noëls hésitants
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Suite de "Ton plus grand fan c'est moi". Yamapi et Jun ne se sont toujours pas remis de leur baiser...Pi invite Jun pour Noël et ce dernier ne parvient pas à refuser. JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES !
1. Chapter 1

**Couple : **PiJun /!\ Moemon. Ou Lemoe, as you wish.

**Note : **Pour plus de compréhension, je conseil à tout le monde de lire le chapitre 2 de « Alors ça y'est, tu pars » qui est une introduction à cet OS. J'ai séparé tout ça en plusieurs parties différentes pour alléger la lecture. Et parce que j'ai pas pu finir à temps pour le 25. Je vais sortir d'autres fics inspiration Noël. Je devais faire une Tegomasu pour le moe, et une Ohmiya pour le lemon et puis je me suis dit : « Mais...PiJun apporte son taux de moe ajusté à une bonne dose de lemon ! C'est parfait ! » donc j'ai craqué pour ce couple. Et les autres OS qui vont sortir vont être...Roulement de tambouurs...RyoPi ._. Et Kokame. Joyeux Noël à toutes !

**Note² : **OUI JE SAIS YA PLEIINS DE RYOPI. PARDON T_T J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Gomen... m(_ _')m

* * *

**Le plus passionné des Noëls hésitants**

Il ouvrit lentement son ordinateur, et sa chambre s'éclaira d'une douce lumière bleutée. Il ouvrit la messagerie instantanée, espérant y trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler, mais encore une fois, la seule personne connectée était Yamashita Tomohisa. C'est à croire que tous les autres Johnny's avaient passé le pacte de ne plus jamais lui parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas discuté avec Yamapi. Il soupira et referma son ordinateur, ayant juste le temps d'entendre la sonnerie lui annonçant un nouveau message. Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier, il savait pertinemment qui était en train d'essayer de lui parler. Le noir emplit de nouveau la pièce, et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il allait encore passer la soirée seul.

Quoi qu'il fasse, le leader de NEWS avait l'impression de le rater. Ces temps-ci surtout, car d'habitude, il croyait en lui et en ses capacités à réussir. Mais depuis cette fameuse soirée, où ses lèvres avaient goûté, l'espace d'une seconde, aux lèvres douces et pulpeuses de la personne qui faisait battre son coeur, il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il voulait faire comprendre ses sentiments à son sempai d'une façon claire et nette, mais il ne savait pas que ça les perturberait à ce point. Car cela faisait tout de même un mois, près d'un mois, qu'ils se contentaient de simple salut, et ne se parlaient plus dans les couloirs, un mois que leur regard se fuyaient inexorablement. Pourtant, il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui expliquer que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, pour l'embêter, qu'en effet ce n'était pas drôle, qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça mais que maintenant que c'était clair, ils pouvaient tout reprendre à zéro, ils pouvaient de nouveau être amis. Mais son coeur refusait de lui mentir à ce point, son coeur lui ordonnait de faire face à ses sentiments, et de faire en sorte que Matsumoto Jun tombe amoureux de lui. Car il savait bien que le jeune homme n'accepterait jamais cette réalité, que jamais il n'avouerait son amour, mais que, il en était certain, au fond de lui...il l'aimait aussi. Car la flamme qui s'était allumée dans son regard ce soir là, parlait plus que la plus passionnée des déclarations. Sauf que voilà : jamais le membre d'Arashi ne comprendrait à temps, jamais il n'accepterait ses sentiments pour un homme, or Noël approchait à grand pas, et s'il y a une chose que le leader ne voulait pas, c'était passé les fêtes de Noël seul. Bien sur, si son plan de conquête ne marchait pas, si son sempai ne cédait pas et qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble pour les fêtes, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur ses amis de NEWS, et si jamais il souhaitait vraiment une compagnie un peu plus chaleureuse eh bien... « Après tout, Ryo doit connaître pas mal de filles » se dit-il. Mais non, ce n'était pas une fille facile et fade qu'il voulait, mais bien ce corps svelte, ses hanches fines, ces lèvres pleines et ces mains si douces...

_RAAAAAH JE L'AIIIIIME !

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit, le teint d'un rouge soutenu. Il était seul, il pouvait se permettre de crier ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça embarrassant, et d'un vouloir rien qu'un peu à Matsumoto.

_Il est en train de me transformer en adolescente transie d'amour ce connard...

Il se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, sans raisons particulières, puis se décida finalement à allumer son ordinateur, comme il le faisait la plupart du temps, espérant pouvoir discuter avec Jun. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se connecter, mais quelques secondes à peine plus tard alors que Yamapi s'empressait de lui envoyer un ; « Il faut qu'on parle! » il se déconnecta.

_Il me fuit comme la peste...j'en ai marre...

Il poussa un profond soupir, éteint la machine, la lumière, et tira les rideaux. Un noir aussi oppressant qu'apaisant envahit sa chambre, et il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il n'était pas bien tard, mais pour le moment, il avait juste envie de dormir. En espérant qu'ainsi, la douleur lancinante enfouie au fond de sa poitrine s'atténuerait un peu.

Noël approchait. Dans cinq jours déjà. Il fallait qu'il achète des cadeaux pour les quatre autres membres de son groupe, puisqu'il comptait bien passer cette soirée avec eux. Cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser au leader de NEWS, qui souhaitait sûrement passer cette soirée avec lui. Un grand sourire sur le visage, cachant son mal-être au plus profond de son âme, il fit intrusion dans la loge de Arashi et s'exclama :

_Vous faites quoi pour Noël ?

Un silence tremblant répondit à sa question, tandis qu'ils se jetaient de petits regards embarrassés.

_Euh... Je... commença Nino. Riida, tu avais pas quelque chose à dire ?

_Hein ? Non, non non !

_Si Ohno-kun, si, appuyèrent les deux autres.

_Ben...c'est pas que...en fait Jun...

Matsumoto le coupa d'un léger mouvement de la main. Il lui offrit le plus beau de ses faux sourires et répondit;

_Ohno et Nino, vous passez la soirée ensemble, Aiba tu seras avec Shô, c'est ça ? Vous en faites pas, en fait ça me rassure parce que je voulais justement vous dire que je suis pris pour Noël. Alors j'espérais que vous n'aviez pas prévu une soirée entre nous cinq...

_Ah, ah bon... eh bien tant mieux non ? lança Aiba. Tu le fêtes avec qui ?

_Euh...

_Tu devrais aller voir Tomo-chan, déclara Ninomiya d'un ton sans appel.

_Oui, approuva Shô en acquiesçant de la tête, il comptait sûrement passer cette soirée avec toi.

_Mais...mais je ne veux pas moi, bredouilla Jun, je vous ai dit que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose et...

_Eh bien fais comme tu veux, mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu horrible de ne plus vouloir lui en parler ? Est-ce que tu prends au moins ses sentiments en compte ? dit Kazunari.

_Et est-ce que tu prends les tiens en compte ? souffla Sakurai.

_Et vous, vous prenez les miens en compte ?

_De quoi tu parles ?

_De rien, de toute façon pour Noël, je suis déjà pris.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui est plus important que d'essayer de sauver une amitié ?

_Une fille.

Et sur ces mots il claqua la porte.

_Aah, il m'énerve, soupira Nino.

_Hm...ça me fait quand même mal de lui mentir, murmura Masaki.

_On a pas le choix si on veut forcer ce baka à aller voir Pi. Et puis nous, on ne lui ment pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas Oooohno-kun ?

Le teint du leader vira au rouge soutenu :

_Euh...Jne...

Matsumoto Jun se laissa glisser dos au mur jusqu'au sol, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Finalement, son Noël, il allait le passer seul. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils le passaient ensemble d'habitude, pourquoi maintenant ? Mais il avait beaucoup d'amis au sein de la Johnny's, il pouvaient toujours demander à certains de... Non, car les membres de son groupe l'apprendraient. Et s'ils apprenaient ce mensonge alors ils seraient tous très déçus. Il allait falloir rester chez soi. Ne pas être vu. Il soupira et se releva. Peut-être qu'après tout, il devrait aller lui parler, à Yamapi ?... Pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, Yamapi l'aimait et avait ainsi gâcher leur amitié. Et Jun ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. C'était de sa faute aussi, quelle idée de tomber amoureux ! Et d'un homme qui plus est ! Enfin, j'imagine que ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas. Mais dans ce cas là, on garde ses sentiments pour soi, non ?

C'est également ce que Yamapi se disait. Il se mordait les doigts, assis sur sa chaise, se maudissant de s'être déclaré. Car après tout, malgré l'envie brûlante qu'il avait de faire tomber Jun amoureux de lui, il avait aussi et surtout envie de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler, rire avec lui, soutenir son regard et l'aider quand il en avait besoin. Et puis entre les deux, ça aurait sûrement été une relation éphémère, et à choisir, il préférait plutôt être son ami, et rester à ses côtés toute sa vie, et tant pis si ça faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à l'aimer. Alors il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, une pulsion qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, et qu'il se sentait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui après ce baiser. Qu'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro. C'était la seule chose à faire.

_Vous faites quoi pour Noël les mecs ?

_Uchi, répondit Nishikido sans même lui jeter un regard.

_Ah, tu fais Uchi toi ?

_Oui enfin bon tu m'as compris...

_Mouais, et vous ?

_Nous ben...je sais pas, moi je suis libre, dit Shige, et toi Kei-chan ?

_Ben oui je te l'ai déjà dit, d'ailleurs je comptais bien passer la soirée avec vous tous ! Enfin sauf l'autre connard dans le fond...

_Il t'emmerde l'autre connard dans le fond !

_Tu te joins à nous Yamashita-kun ?

_Ben écoute pourquoi p...

_Non, reprit alors Ryo en soupirant mais sans lever la tête de son manga pour autant, Yamapi doit passer Noël avec Jun-kun.

_E...Eeeeeh ?

Le teint du leader vira au rouge soutenu.

_Comment ça Nishikido ? De quoi tu parles là ?

_Jun parle à Ohno, qui parle à Nino, qui me parle, les choses finissent toujours par se savoir dans cet agence Pi-chan. Et puis ton attitude était trop étrange depuis quelques semaines. Vis-à-vis de Jun aussi. Vous qui étiez si potes, vous vous disiez même plus bonjour...

_Yamapi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Ben je...

Il hésita un long moment, fuyant le regard insistant de ses amis, et tout en se tortillant les doigts, se décida enfin à avouer;

_Ben je... j'aime Matsumoto-sempai... Et...enfin, je lui écrivais des lettres. En utilisant un pseudonyme. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais jaloux des autres pouffiasses sois-disant amoureuses qui lui écrivait... Et plus je l'aimais fort... Alors un jour j'ai craqué, j'ai volé toutes ces lettres ! Je les ai toutes lues, toute brulées, j'avais la haine... Mais je pense que un ou deux mecs pas sympa qui avaient tout compris...

Son regard glissa vers le Kanjani qui ne releva même pas les yeux, se contentant de sourire.

_...ont proposé à Jun de passer chez moi. Ce qu'il a fait. Et...Enfin...on s'est vu là bas, et me demandait pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là mais je l'ai embrassé.

_Et...qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? murmura Masuda d'une voix éteinte.

_Rien...Il ne me parle plus...Mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui déplaire...

Sans même bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, et caressa légèrement ses lèvres du bout des doigts, se contenant de les effleurer, tachant de se souvenir de cette sensation, de la merveilleuse saveur qu'avait celles de son sempai coller contre les siennes. Le profond soupir de Shigeaki le tira de sa rêverie. Il avait le regard grave, un air sérieux soulignait ses traits.

_Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est plutôt inattendu... qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kei-chan ?

_Hein ? Eh ? Je...Je sais pas... Que tu sois amoureux de lui, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Yamapi.

_Oui... souffla-t-il. Ça m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Aimer quelqu'un. C'est agréable mais en même temps...ça fait vraiment mal.

_Tu penses qu'il euh...que...qu'il t'aime aussi ? demanda Takahisa qui avait apparemment du mal à se remettre de cette révélation.

_J'en sais rien, annonça-t-il finalement après un bref silence en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose en moi me dit que oui. Mais vous savez, Matsumoto-san n'est vraiment pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments...en fait, il a déjà du mal à se rendre compte des siens alors pour les montrer …! Mais peut-être qu'il ne ressent absolument rien pour moi... En fait, il pourrait m'éviter dans les deux cas, donc je sais pas !

_Tu penses pas que tu devrais lui en parler sérieusement ? proposa Tegoshi.

_Mais à quoi tu crois que je passe mes journées ? cria le leader soudainement en colère. Je ne fais que ça, essayer de lui en parler sérieusement ! Seulement il a le chic pour m'éviter dans toutes les situations !

_En tout cas tu n'as plus que deux jours pour le convaincre de ses sentiments, murmura Dokkun.

_Je...je pense pas forcément qu'à cette soirée de Noël Ryochan, grommela Yamapi qui avait rougi derechef.

_Tu rigoles ? Si tu es amoureux, pour toi, c'est autant physique que ça ne l'est pas, je te connais mon ptit Pi, continua-t-il d'un ton détaché en tournant une page de sa bande-dessiné.

_Je...ouais, sûrement, mais je veux pas le brusquer ! Je vais pas lui sauter dessus non plus !

_Et pourquoi pas ? Essaie de lui montrer combien tu l'aimes, ça le touchera peut-être.

_Et si ça ne fait qu'augmenter le sentiment de haine et de dégoût qu'il doit déjà être en train d'entretenir à mon égare ?

_Alors tu viendras pleurer sur mon épaule.

Il releva la tête et pour la première fois, posa son regard noir et étrangement sérieux sur le visage d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_Bon écoute... je m'y connais pas en truc compliqués mais... Je pense que...enfin... si tu l'aimes vraiment, si tes intentions sont … disons plus ou moins pures, alors il s'en rendra compte, et même si lui ne partage pas tes sentiments, il sera si flatté par la force des tiens que vous resterez tout de même amis. Après tout, il n'est pas cruel non plus... Et puis...comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui aime autant ? Alors je pense que tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Et laissez parler...euh...ton coeur ? Parce que j'ai confiance en toi moi aussi. Je sais que tu peux réussir, et sinon de toute façon je ...Ah !

Ses joues s'étaient violemment empourprées, et il plongea de nouveau le nez dans son manga.

_Désolé ! C'est...c'est hyper embarrassant ce que je dis !

Un long silence s'installa progressivement dans la pièce, alors que les cinq membres de NEWS s'échangeaient des regards amusés. Nishikido lui, restait concentré sur le texte, résistant à l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'une main vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il releva lentement les yeux;

_Merci Ryo-chan ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais plus hésiter. T'as raison, je vais pas me laisser abattre !

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard amusé à son ami.

_Et avant de me parler d'amour sale pervers, achète toi des lectures plus sérieuses !

_EEH ! C'est hyper sérieux Step Up Love Story ! J'ai tout appris dans ce manga !

_Heeennnttaaaaai tu craiiins !

A cela ne répondirent que des éclats de rire et le claquement d'une porte.

Matsumoto Jun s'était relevé avec difficulté. Il avait marché lentement dans le couloir, pensif. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » se répétait-il inlassablement. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait que passer noël avec Yamapi ne serait pas désagréable. Ils pourraient très bien après tout, redevenir amis comme avant ! Il suffisait qu'il lui dise que malheureusement, il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, et tout irait bien. Oui mais non, ce serait trop différent... et puis... était-il sur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments ? Il s'arrêta en plein geste, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Non, même en y réfléchissant sérieusement, il se voyait mal, très mal, sortir avec son kouhai. Il fallait qu'il parle à Yamashita. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien ! Il était juste amoureux... Il n'avait pas su se contrôler...qui saurait se contrôler face à Matsumoto Jun, de toute façon ? Voilà, vu de ce point de vu là, la vérité était beaucoup plus facile à avaler. C'était peut-être orgueilleux de penser ça, mais au moins, ça lui faisait oublier l'idée que le leader de NEWS et put tout simplement vouloir en finir avec leur amitié. Ou le harceler. Le harceler. C'est lui qui écrivait toutes ces lettres... un frisson d'effroi parcouru le corps du membre d'Arashi. Non, ce n'était pas ça, il était amoureux, juste amoureux, alors il lui ferait l'honneur de sa présence et de sa clémence, il lui parlerait sérieusement et tous les deux redeviendraient amis. Il n'avait pas peur à présent. Absolument pas peur. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, et il s'en voulait même un peu d'avoir fuit ainsi Tomohisa. Il ne passerait pas Noël avec lui, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Non, il déclinerait poliment ou...ou lui proposerait de fêter Noël avec lui et d'autres amis. Voilà, il ferait la fête avec d'autres Johnny's, pas uniquement avec son kouhai.

Son kouhai qui d'ailleurs, venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Ah ! Matsumoto-sempai !

Avant même que ledit sempai n'ait pu s'enfuir et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, le leader de NEWS l'avait rattrapé et le tenait fermement par le bras, le regard grave, le teint légèrement rougi mais la voix ferme et décidé de quelqu'un qui ne fuit pas, ne fuira plus.

_Vous faites quelque chose pour Noël ?

_Hein ? Euh...Non ?

_Est-ce que ça vous direz de … le passer avec moi ? On pourrait aller au restaurant ! Je ne veux pas vous forcer hein ! Ce sera juste une soirée entre deux bons amis si vous voulez !

_Euh...Ah...Euh...

_Vous ne voulez pas... Je comprends.

_Ah ! Non, c'est bon...si tu veux...D'accord...

_M..Maji de ? Merci ! Merci, ça va être génial tu verras !

Il lâcha Jun et partit en courant.

Plan A; échec.

Le lit était le meilleur ami de Matsumoto Jun. Les volets fermés, la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses oreilles, il ne bougerait plus jamais. On était le 24 décembre, et ce soir, il devait passer la soirée avec son kouhai, qui était amoureux de lui. Il ne pouvait plus fuir à présent, il avait dit oui, c'était trop tard. Il comptait profiter de cette soirée pour expliquer calmement ses sentiments à Yamapi, autour d'une bonne bouteille d'alcool, et peut-être lui offrir un cadeau qu'il aurait acheté au préalable. La soirée se terminerait assez tôt, ils seraient tous deux contents de s'être réconciliés, le leader de NEWS serait un peu triste mais heureux d'être sûr des sentiments de son sempai, qui rentrerait chez lui le coeur léger.

Alors pourquoi, si ce plan était si parfait, est-ce que ce jeune homme de pourtant vingt-six ans était toujours dans son lit, à midi moins le quart, refusant de bouger, refusant de faire face à la lumière, au froid, à la vérité et à la soirée qui l'attendant ce soir ? Parce que son premier plan avait été un échec total. Alors que Jun se sentait si prêt et si sur de lui, alors qu'il était remonté à bloc et bien décidé à dire non, il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu tenir face à ses yeux enflammés, face à cette voix décidée, face à cette poigne de fer qui lui avait retenu le bras. Il avait bégayé une réponse affirmative, il ne se souvenait même plus du lieu où il se trouvait, de la question qu'on lui posait, du plan qu'il avait préparé, de son nom... tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce jeune ikemen amoureux et sûr de lui, sûr de ce qu'il voulait, et de la façon dont il l'obtiendrait. Et le simple souvenir de cette vision faisait monter le rouge à ses joues, tant son kouhai était beau, à ce moment, et tant il s'était senti faible à ne pas pouvoir lui dire non, à ne pas pouvoir se défaire de la main puissante qui le retenait. Et c'était aussi agaçant que ça ne l'était pas. Alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que finalement, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet audacieux jeune homme était autre chose qu'une amitié qu'il croyait détruite ? Est-ce que c'était ainsi depuis ce baiser ? Il passa rêveusement une main sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'à ce simple contact, il s'était senti mourir, son coeur s'était arrêté l'espace d'une seconde qui était devenue une heure, et la décharge qui avait parcouru son corps à cet instant, qui l'avait secoué de désir, il avait tenté de l'ignorer mais maintenant il doutait. Était-ce de la haine et du dégoût, ou un amour naissant qu'il refusait de croire possible ?

Il se releva en position assise, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches.

_OK, se dit-il à lui-même, mon ptit Jun, ressaisis-toi ! Le plan A a raté, mais tes plans réussissent toujours d'habitude, celui-là était l'exception qui confirme la règle ! Alors tu vas te faire tout beau, acheter une bonne bouteille de vin pour ce soir, et puis expliquer ta façon de penser à Yamashita dès que tu le verras ! De toute façon, comme tu ne l'aimes pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Et si vraiment problème il y a, si tu te remets à bafouiller comme un con, alors t'improviseras ! Mais tout va bien se passer, go !

De son côté, Yamapi s'afférait depuis huit heure du matin. Sa maison était à présent si propre qu'elle brillait, chaque coussin était soigneusement posé à la place adéquate, alignés sur le canapé de façon symétrique et l'écart entre chaque était mesuré au centimètre près.

_Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu prépares ta maison alors que vous mangez dehors ? demanda Ryo Nishikido qui, assis sur une marche de l'escalier, regardait son ami stresser depuis trois ou quatre heures.

_Je sais pas. On sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il va vouloir venir. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir lui faire visiter. Ou si il fait trop froid dehors ? Et si le restaurant est mauvais ? J'ai peut-être pas réservé le bon restaurant, tu crois que j'ai réservé le bon restaurant ? PARCE QUE SI J'AI PAS RESERVE LE BON RESTAURANT, SI IL EST MAUVAIS, IL VA CARREMENT ALLER SE PLAINDRE AU CHEF ET CA VA GACHER SA SOIREE ET CE SERA DE MA FAUTE ET...Ryo, j'en peux plus.

Le leader se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_J'ai l'impression que je vais tout foirer ! Je vais tout foirer !

_Mais non, soupira le jeune homme en lui frottant le dos, vous allez juste au restaurant c'est bon...

_Oui mais...mais l'ambiance va être super tendu non ?

_Si tu stresses comme ça et que t'as autant pas confiance en toi, c'est sur qu'elle va l'être.

_AAAAH TU CROIS ! s'exclama Yamapi en se relevant d'un bond.

_J'en suis sur alors calme-toi... dis-moi, t'as pensé à réserver un hôtel ?

_Hô...tel...répéta Yamapi le regard vide, comme s'il cherchait la signification de ce mot. Hôtel ? Hô...

Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt et il se laissa tomber sur le sol en tailleurs, alors que Dokkun éclatait de rire.

_T'es fou de me dire des trucs comme ça. T'es fou. T'es fou.

_Oooh allez me dis pas que t'y pensais pas quand même !

_Non mais...si mais...enfin... je...je vais pas le forcer à...je veux pas le...

Le Kanjani se laissa tomber de sa marche, et à quatre pattes devant Yamapi, fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, s'approchant de son oreille pour lui souffler :

_Je suis sûr que t'attends que ça en fait... Le draguer et le chauffer toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il soit obligé de te suivre au Love Hôtel...

_DIIIS PAAAS DES CHOSES COMME CAAA ! Kyaaaah ! cria-t-il alors que Nishikido le faisait tomber sur le dos et prenait place à califourchon au dessus de lui, glissant sa main le long de son torse.

_Hmmm ~ L'acte charnel Pi, essaie simplement de me dire que tu ne penses pas qu'à ça toi aussi... pouvoir glisser tes mains le long de son corps pâle, serrer contre toi ses hanches fines et l'embrasser à pleine bouuuuche !

_Gyaaaah noon je...Jme sens pas prêt ! Jme sens pas prêt ! Au secouuurs faites le taire !

_Eh ? Attends...commença-t-il sans pour autant retirer sa main de sous son tee-shirt. Me dis pas que tu l'as jamais fait avec un homme avant, quand même !

_Ben...si...tu sais, j'ai pas aimé que Jun comme mec dans ma vie mais...Ryo-chan, ya des choses que je sais pas sur toi ?...

Le kanjani se releva alors, rejetant une mèche de ses cheveux d'un vif mouvement de la tête.

_Eh bien...dit-il d'un ton théâtrale, je crois venu le moment où enfin, tu te dois de connaître la vérité mon petit Tomo...Vois-tu, c'était il y a longtemps, cinq ans peut-être, j'avais les cheveux longs et plein de rêves dans les yeux à cette époque, j'étais jeune et fringuant, j'étais beau et encore si innocent, lorsqu'un jour...

_Tu crois que ça va si je réserve maintenant ?

_Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

_Désolé, j'écouterai ta merveilleuse histoire plus tard, mais là j'ai un rendez-vous à préparer.

_Ouais ouais, grommela le Kanjani, ben écoute, je sais pas, j'imagine que oui, mais ça part vite les réservations pour Noël, déjà que t'as galéré pour avoir un resto...

_Voui mais j'ai eu un argument en béton pour avoir une table.

_Ah vraiment ?

_Ouais. « Nous sommes Yamashita Tomohisa et Matsumoto Jun vous savez. Nous avons des relations, de l'argent, et des fans qui seraient ravies de venir manger dans un restaurant où nous sommes allés un jour. »

_Pas idiot. Bon tu trouves ?

_Nan...t'as pas des noms sympa à me proposer ?

_Raah mais j'en sais rien ! Sur Tokyo y'a euh... « La cachette »; « Passion »...

_Ah ! Passion, j'ai trouvé passion ! Y RESTE DES PLACES ! Y RESTE DES PLACES POUR PASSION !

_T'excites pas comme ça putain, tu me donnes mal à la tête...

_Excuse-moi...Bon je réserve, je réserve...

Toujours à quatre pattes, Ryo s'avança jusqu'à Yamapi qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol, tenant sur ses genoux son ordinateur portable, et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour suivre en même temps que lui ce qui se passait sur l'écran.

_Bon je réserve mais j'annulerai sûrement hein...parce que c'est pas dit qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant on va juste...Discuter et manger tranquillement, ne ?...

_Oui oui...Arrête de stresser comme ça...

Le leader termina la réservation, et quelques cliques plus tard, referma son ordinateur. S'ensuivit un long silence. Yamashita tourna légèrement la tête, observant le visage de Nishikido qui le regardait toujours, confortablement installé sur son épaule, et sans bien comprendre la raison de ce geste, colla un bruyant baiser sur sa joue, qui devint aussitôt rouge cramoisi.

_EEEEEH ! s'exclama Yellow qui de surprise, tomba sur le dos.

Très vite, Tomohisa se jeta sur lui, l'enserrant de toute ses forces entre ses bras.

_Uwaaaah Pi, j'étouffe, j'étouffe arrête !

_Ryo-chaaaaaan ! Mon meilleur ami d'amour que j'aime !

_JIIIN ! Je t'en prie reviens vivre au Japon ! Je peux plus supporter ça tout seul ! Au secours !

_Ryo ryo ryo ryo ! continuait-il de crier en frottant sa tête contre son cou.

_Oui oui, c'est bon, je sais comment je m'appelle, lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

Il desserra quelque peu son emprise, et Ryo laissa tomber sur le sol ses bras qui essayaient tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais Yamapi ne se releva pas pour autant.

_Putain Ryo j'ai trop peur...

Toujours allongé en croix sur le sol, le jeune homme détournait la tête pour ne pas voir son leader aisément allongé sur lui.

_Ah...Ah oui ?

_Hm. J'ai trop peur que ça se passe mal. Et si il avait dit oui juste pour...pour mieux me repousser ? Enfin...il était assez bizarre quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien mais... je suis sûr qu'il me voit que comme un ami en fin de compte...pas que ça ne me convienne pas hein ! Si seulement on pouvait redevenir amis comme avant...ce serait déjà génial, mais...

Ryo posa sa main sur la tête de son ami, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

_Bah ! De toute façon Pi, t'as déjà réservé l'hôtel. Beau, amoureux, cool et gentil comme t'es, pas de raison qu'il ne craque pas. Il bafouille quand il essaie de te parler et Nino aussi est plutôt confiant donc... t'as plus qu'à faire en sorte de l'emmener là où tu crèves d'envie de l'emmener. Même si il te dit qu'il ne « peut pas répondre à tes sentiments », reste confiant, Jun-kun est pas du genre à crier son amour sur tout les toits de toute façon.

_T'as l'air de bien le connaître...murmura-t-il en s'installant un peu mieux sur lui.

_Mouais, je suis déjà passé chez lui deux ou trois fois...

_QUOI ! MOI PAS ! POURQUOI ? INJUSTICE ! CONNARD ! VILAIN ! MECHANT !

Nishikido éclata de rire en se relevant, asseyant son ami en face de lui par la même occasion.

_Allez ! T'en fais pas va. Ça va aller, ça va être le meilleur Noël de toute ta vie !

_Voui...

_Je rentre chez moi. Stresse pas trop, aie confiance et fais-toi beau !

Le leader se releva d'un bond, au garde à vous, et salua Ryo comme il aurait salué l'empereur.

_T'es sûr que tu veux partir maintenant ? se risqua-t-il tout de même à demander.

_Eh oh … t'es pas le seul à avoir rencard ! J'ai ni resto ni hôtel à réserver, mais une chambre à préparer et un corps à entretenir.

_Eeeeh ? Tu veux dire...toi et Uchi c'est pas juste un...une...

_Bienvenu dans la cour des grands mon p'tit !

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et ferma la porte.

**To be continued ~ **

**

* * *

**

La suite très bientôt. Genre...demain après-midi ou début de soirée, normalement. :) [il va enfin se passer quelque chooooose wouhouuu O/ avec un lemon au bout, wouhouuu O/]

J'AI PAS RELU. D8 GOMEN NASAAAAIIII !

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le joli petit « Review this story », il ne vous mangera pas (L)

Mina no AkiNishikido


	2. Chapter 2

Couple : Toujours PiJun /!\ Shonen-Ai (et oui le lemon sera pour...LA PARTIE 4. HAHAHA.)

Note : C'est pas bon d'écrire à minuit avec une copine surexcitée qui dit des conneries derrière nous. (L) Mais merci beaucoup à elle (tiens bah du coup je la spécial dédicace à Manon, hop hop hop, on est folle.) parce qu'au moins ladite copine m'inspire à mort donc j'ai réussi à finir à ... à pas temps. (Non, je n'ai pas deux jours de retard ! Non, je ne poste pas une fic de Noël le...31 DECEMBRE ! C'est ma dernière fic de l'année 2010, uwaaaah, c'est émouvant ;.; (non ?) Du coup j'espère encore plus qu'elle vous plaira ! =^^=) Désolée si c'est un peu beaucoup mélodramatique et merci d'avoir attendu. Et puiiis... A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE ! Et pour les culturées je dirais même... A mardi ;)

* * *

**Le plus passionné des Noëls hésitants**

_Partie 2_

_J'VAIS ME TUER !

_Jun...Jun, calme-toi...murmura Ohno.

_POURQUOI J'AI DIT OUI !

_Jun s'il te plait, pleurnichait Aiba.

_JE SUIS TROP CON. QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ! ACHEVEZ-MOI.

_Allez Jun, soupira Shô, on t'a jamais vu dans un état pareil, c'est bon quoi...

_NON C'EST PAS BON ! IL VA SE FAIRE DES FILMS ! ALORS QUE JE SUIS PAS...QUE JE SUIS... JE SUIS PAS ! UN COUTEAU. DONNEZ MOI UN COUTEAU !

_Mais Jun, c'est bon, c'est rien ! T'auras qu'à lui dire au moment venu, c'est pas grave il comprendra...tenta de nouveau Sakurai.

_Mais je sais qu'il comprendra ! Et mon plan est parfait de toute façon, seulement je sens que je vais encore me foirer et...et puis je sais plus si je dois vraiment lui dire ça ou pas...et vous avez vu dans quel état je suis à cause de lui ? JCROIS QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE JE PETE UN PLOMB COMME CA.

_Juuuun, respire entre deux, geignait toujours Masaki accroché au bras de son ami, tu me stress à mort là ! Si tu y réfléchissais au calme ? Ne ? Ça va aller !

_NON CA VA PAS ALLER. J'AURAI JAMAIS DU DIRE OUI. J'AURAI JAMAIS DU !

_Jun lâche ça ! Jun, lâche ces ciseaux Jun ! Fais pas le con !

_Jun arrête ! Arrête Jun, ressaisis-toi !

_MAIS TOUT EST FOUTUUU !

BAM, fit la chaise dans laquelle Ninomiya Kazunari venait de frapper de toutes ses forces.

_MATSUMOTO JUN ! Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir fermer votre gueule avant que mon poing ne vous la défigure !

Un long silence tomba sur la salle et les quatre jeunes hommes se rassirent sagement côte à côte sur le canapé.

_Bien. On va récapituler. Redis-moi le mail que t'as envoyé Tomo-chan.

_Eh ben...bredouilla MatsuJun, il vient me chercher chez moi à dix-neuf heure et puis on va dans un restaurant...français, il me semble, et étoilé, qui est à Ginza, et puis après ben...je sais pas.

_Il t'a pas dit quelque chose comme quoi il te ramènerait lui-même ou...?

_Non...le mail s'arrête là...

_Zut, murmura Nino, venant de sa part ça veut dire qu'il s'attend à plus qu'un simple dîner.

_QU'EST-CE QUE T'ENTENDS PAR PLUS ! PLUS COMME ALLER AU CINEMA OU...

_Non, le coupa-t-il sèchement, plus comme chez lui ou à l'hôtel.

_T'étais pas obligé de le dire si directement, dit Jun en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

_Il faut quand même que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne JunJun : ce mec est raide dingue de toi.

_J'avais remarqué merci, grogna le jeune homme dont le teint était devenu écarlate.

_Et à mon avis il s'attend à ce que tu l'aimes aussi.

_Mais je ne...

_Matsumoto Jun, est-ce que tu sens que tu pourrais être amoureux de Yamashita Tomohisa !

_Euh, Nino, attend, bredouilla Aiba en se relevant précipitamment.

_L'idiot du village il me laisse parler.

Masaki croisa les bras et se rassit aux côtés de Sakurai, boudeur.

_Il va faire pire que mieux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_Pas sur, répondit Shô, attends de voir.

La tête baissé, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, Jun ne savait que répondre. Doucement, hésitant, il se releva finalement et attrapa le bras de Ninomiya, qu'il emmena dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte.

_Je peux pas le dire en face de tout le monde...

_De toute façon même si tu essaies de leur cacher quoi que ce soit ils le sauront...allez, dis-moi sérieusement.

_Sérieusement ?

_Oui.

_Je sais pas. Le baiser était super agréable... depuis dès que je le voyais mon coeur s'emballait et...quand il me parlait c'était encore pire, j'avais l'impression de brûler sur place, mes jambes tremblaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à le prendre au sérieux ! Mais c'est pas comme si...enfin tu sais...Je trouvais son geste tellement stupide, irréfléchi...et puis le coup des lettres...tout ça m'avait tellement énervé que je me concentrais uniquement sur le dégoût et la colère que je ressentais. Je me disais qu'il avait fait ça juste pour...pour tout gâcher quoi ! Et quand hier il est venu me demander de passer Noël avec lui... quand il m'a attrapé le bras et qu'il a posé sur moi ce...ce regard ! Aaah, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler !...Mais... Bon, j'ai pas su dire non... et cela malgré le fait que je suis déjà pris pour Noël, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Et pourtant, quand il n'est pas avec moi, il me hante, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de l'aimer...je m'imagine vraiment très mal sortir avec lui...

_Bah pourtant c'est pas le plus moche de notre agence...

_Ouais ouais, je sais...donc, quand je suis pas avec lui il me hante mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être amoureux, et quand je le vois...ma tête est complètement vide et je perds tout mes moyens !

_Je vois... soupira Shô.

_EEH ? SHÔ ?

_Tu aurais pu essayer de nous l'expliquer calmement tu sais, dit Ohno, on aurait compris.

_Et puis pourquoi tu voulais nous le cacher, murmura Aiba, on est tes meilleurs amis !

_Va à ce rendez-vous, dit alors Ninomiya, et profite simplement de lui parler de nouveau. Vois comment évoluent les choses ! Si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors dis le lui sérieusement, d'accord ? Il sera sûrement déçu, mais petit à petit, tout redeviendra comme avant, et il préférera être sûr de tes sentiments plutôt que de douter toute sa vie... Ça va aller, tout est toujours parfait avec toi Jun.

_Si tu le dis...

_Ne réfléchis pas, ne ? Profite du restaurant, c'est lui qui paye.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Matsumoto.

_Ok, t'as raison. Je vais y aller et faire comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Mais avec votre soutien en plus. Et puis je verrai bien sur place.

_Et puis aussi, dit Nino, sache que tu ne dois pas être gêné ou choqué ou déstabilisé ou quoi que ce soit par le fait d'aimer un mec. Aimer un autre homme, ça n'a rien d'anormal, ça reste de l'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

_Pou...pou...pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder quand tu dis ça ? bafouilla Riida.

_Il est quel heure ? demanda alors Jun en se disant qu'il valait mieux oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Ah ! Tu...tu vas rire...

_Non, je le sens pas...

_Haha...Mais si, c'est drôle, il est...il est dix-sept heure trente...Et tu mets une heure environ pour rentrer chez toi, alors euh...

_...C'est une blague ? Mais je suis pas habillé. Je suis pas prêt du tout là. Je suis pas coiffé ni...attends, comment tu veux que je me prépare en une demie-heure ? Je suis son sempai alors je me dois d'être parfait ! Comment je vais faire ! Comment je vais faire ! En plus...AH ! se souvint-il alors. J'avais rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir !

_ARRETE DE MENTIR ET COURS JUN, COURS !

La porte claqua.

**19h02 **_**Appartement de Matsumoto Jun.**_

S'habiller chaudement tout en restant classe et élégant, mais sans pour autant en faire trop, était assez difficile à vrai dire. Mais Yamapi avait réussi, comme d'habitude, en se contentant de vêtements simples bien assemblés, de sa veste en cuir et son écharpe, et de son inséparable bonnet. Il était debout devant la porte de la maison de son senpai depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes, et sa main refusait de taper contre le bois. Il fallait le faire cependant. Il fallait le faire, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus hésiter. Il était si excité que ses membres tremblaient. Et ajoutez à cela le froid glacial de ce mois d'hiver, Yamapi était passé en mode vibreur.

_Ca-ca-ca-calme toi To-Tomo... O...Ok. On y va.

« Toc toc toc » De derrière la porte, le leader put entendre le cri de panique de Matsumoto Jun qui vint ouvrir et referma aussi vite une fois un précipité « DEUX MINUTES ! » prononcé. Il faisait froid, Yamashita allait devoir attendre, mais au fond, ces deux simples mots de son sempai l'avait remotivé. Ce n'était pas un rêve, et personne ne lui avait posé de lapin. Jun avait juste besoin de temps pour se préparer, comme à son habitude. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et une petite minute après cela, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, sur le membre d'Arashi, qui, essoufflé, lui offrit un grand sourire.

_Désolé ! J'ai un peu manqué de temps. Bon, je suis pas très bien coiffé et habillé...

_C'est rien, tant que c'est toi ça me va.

Jun écarquilla les yeux, troublé. A vrai dire, trop absorbé par sa préparation, il en avait oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Yamapi, et quand il réalisa le sens de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre, son coeur se mit à battre à toute allure.

_On y va ?

_Hein ? Ah … Euh...Oui !

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche pour chercher les clés de sa maison, mais pris dans une forte panique, il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber le contenu de sa poche sur le sol enneigé. Il s'empressa de se pencher pour ramasser ses affaires et recula sa main d'un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il vit que Yamapi avait avancé la sienne. Le leader récupéra les objets et les tendit à Jun en lui souriant.

_Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_B...Betsuni...

Il avait eu très peur, un instant, que ses doigts ne frôlent ceux de son ami. Un peu plus et on se serait cru dans un shôjo ! Il allait falloir être constamment sur ses gardes. Il attrapa les clés et ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers Yamapi, qui semblait plus heureux que n'importe qui aurait pu l'être.

_Bon ! On y va ? Je suis garé juste devant. (NdAki : je sais pas si Pi a le permis...ou une voiture..Mais on s'en fout non ?)

Le Arashi acquiesça doucement de la tête et suivit Yamashita jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Ledit Yamashita lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et Jun y entra précipitamment, échappant ainsi au froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. La nuit avait déjà englobé la ville et seules les lumières vives et colorées des bâtiments de Tokyo parvenaient à percer son manteau noir. Le leader démarra et la première partie de leur trajet se fit dans un silence complet.

_On va manger dans un restaurant français, dit alors Tomohisa, ça te va ?

_Oui oui ! J'aime bien la cuisine française. J'ai déjà essayé d'en faire mais c'est pas facile...

_Bon eh ben j'espère que ça ira. En fait, je suis allé en France en novembre.

_Eh, vraiment ? La chance ! T'as vu quoi ?

_Ben les grands classiques, comme tout le monde...Paris, la tour Eiffel, le château de Versailles... Une superbe ville Paris. Magnifique.

_J'irai un jour... et donc depuis, t'adores tout ce qui touche à la France ?

_Yep, j'aime bien parler français aussi. Mais je sais quasiment rien dire !

_Waah ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais dire ? Moi je sais juste dire _merci !_

_Oui voilà..._Merci beaucoup, Je vous en prie, _ano... _Bon-jour, au ruvoir..._

__ça va ?_

_Haha, oui ! _Comment ça va ? Twès bien et … vus ? Vous ? Veu ? _

__Va ? Et v...vus ? Vous, _c'est _vous !_

__Oui, non...Un deux trois.._

_Ooh tu sais compter ?

____Qu...quatre..._ano...

_C'est tout ?

__Ju..t'aime …?_

Un long silence répondit à ces deux derniers mots. Perdu dans sa discussion, Matsumoto en avait oublié la vraie raison de sa présence ici, dans cette voiture, aux côtés de Yamapi.

_Roh, sempai, soit pas gêné comme ça, ajouta alors Yamashita sans pour autant le regarder, riant du petit rire gêné de celui qui se rend compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il vient de dire. De toute façon, continua-t-il après un léger silence, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne maintenant, ne ?

Il gara la voiture et se retourna vers son senpai, à qui il offrit un sourire qui se voulait tendre.

_On est arrivé Jun !

_Hein ? Ah ? Oui...

L'esprit encore un peu flou, comme si un intense brouillard flottait autours de lui, Matsumoto Jun sortit de la voiture, manquant de déraper sur le verglas.

_Fais attention à pas glisser...

_Oui, oui...

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches pour ne pas les exposer au froid glacial de cette fin d'année, leur bonnet enfoncé sur leur tête cachée derrière d'épaisse lunettes de soleil, ils marchèrent sur le trottoir quelque peu glissant, mais que des hommes avaient au préalables nettoyés de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le reste de la rue, et quelqu'un leur ouvrit solennellement les grandes portes vitrées du restaurant « Au bon français » (Plus original tu meurs). Une douce chaleur les enveloppa presque aussitôt, alors que leurs yeux se posaient, émerveillés, sur une salle plus luxueuse que le bureau de Johnny Kitagawa même. De grands lustres dorés accrochés au plafond éclairaient la salle grouillante de monde d'une douce lumière, de jeunes serveurs et serveuses serrés dans leurs uniformes se glissaient entre les tables pour répondre aux besoins des clients qui mangeaient en riant tout bas, en murmurant des mots polis à leur conjoint ou conjointe, assis autours d'une table joliment dressée et décorée de bougies. Quelques notes de piano venaient parfaire ce tableau impressionnant.

_Wah, sugoi ne...souffla Matsumoto.

_C'est presque trop...

_Oui mais c'est magnifique...

_Super romantique...

_Ah ça c'est sur, ils ont sortis le grand jeu pour Noël...

Une jeune femme qui les regardait en souriant gentiment, attendant qu'ils finissent leur discussion, les interpella et les tira tous deux de leur admiration.

_Messieurs ?

_Oui ?

_Vous avez réservé ?

_Ah, bien sur, murmura Yamapi avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme au registre et lui souffla en baissant la tête.

_Au nom de Yamashita Tomohisa, mais ne le dites pas trop fort...

_Euh...Bien sur Yamashita-san, je comprends... Si je puis me permettre de poser la question est-ce que...

_Vous aurez tous les autographes que vous voulez. Et je suis sur que mon ami Matsumoto-san en sera ravi également.

_Je...Je vous remercie. Nous vous avons réservé une table à l'écart, comme nous...

_En avions convenu, très bien merci.

_Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Serrant fort contre elle son registre, sentant son coeur battre à toute allure contre la planche, elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers un recoin de la salle principale, dissimulé des autres clients par un petit muret et de hautes plantes vertes, et leur indiqua la table d'un gracieux mouvement du bras.

_Vous avez donc réservé notre menu Noël, mon collègue va venir dans très peu de temps, une très bonne soirée à vous... murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et s'offrirent un sourire entendu, et tandis que le leader de NEWS allait s'assoir, Matsumoto Jun détaillait chaque détails de la table. Une petite table ne pouvant accueillir plus de deux personnes, recouverte d'une nappe d'un blanc immaculé, sur laquelle était disposées plusieurs différents types de verres et de couverts, et deux magnifiques assiettes sans doute faites de porcelaine. Disposés délicatement un peu partout, des pétales de fleurs ajoutaient une couleur rouge vive à la tablée, et au centre, deux grandes bougies se consumaient doucement. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la signification de ces pétales, de ses flammes qui se mouvaient gracieusement devant ses yeux, de ses deux seules assiettes posées face à face. Ce repas de Noël était un repas de couple, ou l'amour était roi, et la couleur pourpre des pétales, la passion brûlante de ce feu, tout ça rappelait un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu, alors que l'homme devant lui le vivait en ce moment-même. L'amour était présent tout autours de lui, l'enveloppait et pesait sur ses épaules au point que c'en était écœurant. Il fallait qu'il décline aujourd'hui les avances de son kouhai. Mais le décor ne s'y prêtait décemment pas... Et alors que l'anxiété s'installait de plus en plus dans son cœur, une chose nouvelle le frappa. L'envie violente d'être aimé et écouté l'espace d'une soirée. De profiter de cette sortie pour nouer des liens forts, et, rien qu'une fois, voir poser sur lui des yeux réellement amoureux. Et il verrait plus tard pour le « déclin des sentiments de Yamapi ». Après tout comme l'avait dit Ninomiya; « Profite du restaurant, c'est lui qui paye. » Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et sous le regard curieux de Yamapi, tira sa chaise et s'y assit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'extasier plus sur la décoration qu'un homme arrivait vers eux, poussant devant lui un petit chariot sur lequel attendaient une magnifique assiette de foie gras et dans un seau rempli de glace, une grande bouteille de champagne. Offrant aux clients qui s'étaient enfin débarrassés de leur surplus de vêtements un magnifique sourire, le serveur ouvrit la bouteille de champagne en un petit « POP » qui surprit Yamashita et le fit rire. Un sourire éclaira aussitôt les lèvres de Matsumoto. « J'avais oublié que son rire me faisait autant plaisir... A quel point ça m'avait manqué de rire pour des bêtises avec lui... Ah...oui, ça m'avait manqué...» A l'entente de ce rire si spécifique au leader de NEWS, le Arashi s'était quelque peu détendu et observait maintenant le liquide transparent qui coulait doucement dans sa coupe de cristal, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas faire déborder la mousse. Le serveur posa la bouteille sur la table, à côté des bougies, et déposa dans leur assiette des petites tranches de pains grillées sur lesquelles reposaient un morceau de foie gras décoré d'une poudre rouge sombre et surmonté de quelques baies. Il s'inclina poliment.

__Bon appétit, _murmura-t-il en français avant de s'éloigner lui aussi.

_Hehe...

Yamapi, son humeur grimpant toujours un petit peu lorsque ses yeux voyaient de l'alcool, attrapa le verre entre ses doigts, incitant Jun à en faire de même, et le cristal tinta.

_Kampai ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils burent en silence. Leurs yeux se croisèrent en silence, et alors que le regard de Yamapi cherchait celui de son ami, celui de Jun le fuyait inexorablement, trop effrayé pour parler, pour le voir, et pour accepter les sentiments profonds qu'il pouvait lire dans ces pupilles sombres. Était-il lâche ? Il avait la gorge soudainement serrée, alors qu'il pensait que tout irait mieux avec un bon verre d'alcool. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que le repas allait se passer ainsi, dans un silence oppressant ? Il reposa le verre qui trembla sur la table, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, toussota et reporta son attention sur les gens qui dinaient et discutaient un peu plus loin. Alors ça ressemblait à ça un couple ? Des regards langoureux, des doigts qui s'unissent sur la nappe, des sourires échangés et de douces paroles, de doux mots susurrés au dessus du verre. Alors qu'eux d'eux fixaient leurs assiettes, n'osant même pas toucher à leur plat, alors que Jun qui quelques secondes avant souhaitait se sentir aimé, avait envie de disparaître, de s'effacer peu à peu jusqu'à redevenir rien. L'amour brûlant qu'il sentait émaner de son ami l'effrayait. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais n'avait pas la force de lui dire non. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement. Lâche...?

Yamashita Tomohisa de son côté, souhaitait lui aussi s'effacer. Ou remonter le temps et revenir à cette foutue soirée où il avait embrassé son senpai, pour tout effacer et tout reprendre. Trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant. Il fallait trouver un sujet de conversation. Il ne fallait pas essayer de draguer Matsumoto, ou quoi que ce soit s'y approchant. Il ne serait à l'aise que s'il lui parlait...comme avant. Comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça se passe mal. Cette soirée, il l'avait tant rêvée, tant espérée...il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite. Jun lui avait fait l'honneur de venir à son rendez-vous alors il fallait le combler...enfin le combler...pas au sens de...enfin, ne pas l'ennuyer quoi ! Alors que son cerveau s'embrouillait de plus en plus, s'emplissant d'images qu'il n'était jamais très bon de voir lorsqu'on était en présence d'autres personnes, et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur son foie gras, un serveur à quelques mètres de lui prononça une phrase qui le fit pouffer de rire et il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de champagne. "Avec modération" avait dit l'homme en tendant une bouteille d'alcool de plus à une table voisine. "Avec modération"... il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses amis leur avait recommandé, à lui et à Jun, de boire avec "modération". Mais qu'est-ce que c'était "modération" ? Quand on boit, on boit ! On ne peut plus vraiment compter, et deux verres peuvent très vite devenir 4, puis 8, et ainsi de suite !

_Pourquoi tu rigoles ? souffla alors la voix curieuse de Matsumoto Jun.

_Tu te souviens de la soirée de mi-octobre ?

_Attends...

_Mais si ! On n'était qu'à deux !

_Au .. Au... Ah oui ! Au bar de Ruka-chan !

_Ouiii ce bar là !

_Qui fait aussi boîte de nuit ! Et ... on y était allé juste après ?

_Et on avait rencontré des fans... Et comme t'étais complètement déchiré...

_Non non non ! Me rappelle pas ça, hahaha !

_T'avais fait une bataille de vodka avec elle !

_Je m'en étais foutu partouuut ! Et après notre strip-tease..

_Hahaha ouii ! Hola, ça m'étonne qu'on ait pas fini en Une d'un magazine people après ça...

_Ruka-chan nous a appelés pour nous dire qu'on n'aurait plus jamais le droit de revenir dans son club ! Parce qu'on avait cassé la moitié des tables en montant dessus !

_Personne n'arrivait à nous retenir...enfin je me souviens que de ça, après c'est un peu flou...

_Tu m'étonnes...on avait fait un petit mont avec nos bouteilles et tu t'étais assis dessus en disant que c'était la montagne sacrée de l'amitié, ou quelque chose de ce genre...

_Et puis on avait dansé autours... avec les filles... roh la la...

_En tout cas ce dont je me souviens le mieux c'est de mon mal de crâne le lendemain.

_Ne ? C'était affreuuuux, j'avais un marteau dans la tête ! Mais ça valait vraiment le coup c'était génial...

_Oui... la seule fois où j'ai eu plus mal à la tête c'était la fois où nos deux groupes ont répété ensemble...

_Parce que Masuda et Aiba voulaient rester ensemble pour faire les idiots, je me souviens !

_Et Ryo et Shô arrêtaient pas de hurler...

_Et le chorégraphe aussi...

_On faisait vraiment les cons... Mais le pire c'était quand même Masu.

_Tu rigoles ? Aiba-kun était bien pire, arrête de défendre ton groupe !

_Je le défends pas, ce ne sont que des faits !

_Mouais, n'empêche que Nino qui a cassé la chaise c'était quand même puissant !

_Koyama était mort de rire mais il s'est fait défoncer, hahaha ! On faisait tellement de bruit que Johnny-san a été mis au courant...

_Et il nous a passé un savon ! Mais c'était trop drôôôle !

_Ca c'est sur... les seuls capables de faire pire sont les Kanjani je pense...

_Tu sais quoi ? On aurait du les inviter !

_Aaah tu rigoles ? La dernière fois qu'on a fait une soirée tous ensemble c'est parti en live total ! En plus comme Koki et Jin s'étaient ramenés c'était encore pire...

_Yasuda a finis à poil... Dans la rue...

_Yuu est vraiment génial.

_C'est un gros sadique !

_Mais justement, haha !

Un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, riant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait un souvenir de ce genre, Yamapi croqua dans sa tartine de foie gras et incita Matsumoto à faire de même.

_Uwoooh umai ! s'exclama ce dernier. C'est vraiment trop super bon !

_J'adore quand tu t'emballes comme ça sempai, fit remarquer Pi en riant encore, t'as des yeux d'enfants.

_Mais ch'est pas ma faute, ch'est cro bon !

_Ca me rappelle la fois où on était allé aux onsens tous les deux, tu étais dans le même état quand on est allé au restaurant ensuite...

_Voui je me souviens...

Tous les deux avalèrent leur foie gras et Yamashita baissa la tête. Jun pencha un peu la sienne sur le côté, observant de la sorte le sourire de son ami. Dans ce sourire, Matsumoto put lire plus de tristesse que dans des torrents de larmes. Et ce visage qui riait et rayonnait quelques secondes à peine avant cela lui serrait le coeur tant il lui faisait de la peine. Il était si beau à cet instant, faiblement éclairé par la lumière du restaurant, ses mèches fines tombant devant son visage et cachant ses yeux brillants, que Jun ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Si c'était pour être si triste, autant ne jamais se rappeler de tous leurs souvenirs communs. Si c'était pour lui offrir ce regard si tremblant et ce sourire si peiné, autant se crever les yeux pour ne plus jamais rien voir. Si c'était pour entendre de profonds soupirs s'échapper de ces lèvres pleines, autant devenir sourd à jamais. Si c'est pour souffrir à ce point, se dit-il, autant que Tomo s'arrache le coeur ou me tue pour ne plus jamais m'aimer, parce que son rire est vraiment un trésor que je veux préserver. Pourquoi, pourquoi on en est à là aujourd'hui...pourquoi on se rappelle de ces souvenirs comme s'ils étaient morts et lointains ? Parce qu'ils le sont...

Yamapi lui ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Le soupir de Matsumoto, il l'interprétait plus comme une marque d'ennui. Il devait être las de se rappeler de tous ces souvenirs alors qu'il le détestait. Alors qu'il le dégoûtait. "Non, il m'aime pourtant...Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime ! Allez...il m'aime quoi ! Non ? Si ? Alleeez, entre nous... On peut s'arranger ? Il m'aime !" Secouant la tête pour stopper cette auto-discussion, Yamapi se dit que vraiment, il avait tout gâché. Mais il voulait juste l'embrasser...il voulait juste lui faire comprendre ses sentiments... Juste ? Non, ce n'était pas rien. Un silence extrêmement gêné s'installa alors autours des deux jeunes hommes. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher pour une histoire de souvenirs ! Bien sur il était triste de se dire que tout cela était bel et bien finis, bien sur il aimait tout de même s'en rappeler et en rire avec son sempai, mais là il voulait juste le voir sourire de nouveau et rompre son ennui, car il va de soi qu'il devait s'ennuyer. Et pour égayer une soirée de Noël, rien de tel que des cadeaux ! Ah...Mais il aurait peut-être mieux valu attendre le dessert ? ...Bah, tant pis ! Il se pencha et plongea ses mains dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet joliment emballé qu'il tendit à l'homme de sa vie en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

_Tiens ! Pour toi ! Joyeux Noël sempai !

Le visage dudit sempai s'empourpra aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le cadeau. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié de lui offrir un cadeau ! Et Yamapi lui, y avait pensé ! Il lui avait fait un cadeau, pour lui... Son coeur s'emballa.

_Tu l'ouvres ?

_Ah ! ... Oui ! Merci beaucoup !

Il s'en empara et déchira le papier précipitamment, sous le regard attendri de son kôhai, et découvrit une petite boîte ainsi qu'un magnifique jean de marque Dolce & Gabanna. Ses yeux s'allumèrent devant le magnifique vêtement de couleur sombre qui avait du lui coûter extrêmement cher.

_Uwaaah ! Mais c'est...mais il est...Uwaaah !

_Content que ça te plaise... Il y autre chose aussi...

Matsumoto, emballé, reposa le pantalon et se saisit de la boîte blanche qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, et y découvrit une grande et magnifique bague qui avait du coûter encore plus cher.

_Gyaaah ! Elle est trop belle ! Mais...attends...

Alors qu'il croyait que son coeur ne pourrait jamais battre plus vite qu'il ne battait déjà, il se détrompa. Il le sentait frapper contre sa poitrine, si fort, qu'il aurait pu en sortir. Trop, c'était trop, on avait rarement pu être aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un. Yamapi avait de l'argent, certes, mais pas autant ! Cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, le bonheur qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux à l'instant précis où Jun avait laissé échapper une exclamation de joie, ce sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur son visage... Jun se rendit compte alors que c'était sûrement l'une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus, qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre. Une chose qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait dire non à son kohai après ça, jamais il n'en aurait la force...mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas la force ? Pourquoi lui qui était d'habitude si sûr de ses idées perdaient tout ces moyens face à cet homme ?

_Ano...détends-toi sempai, dit Yamapi en riant, c'est pas une demande en mariage tu sais !

_Je...je sais ! Je pensais pas à ça hein, s'exclama Matsumoto en rougissant de plus bel et en mentant de son mieux, car on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Je me disais juste que ça avait du te coûter super cher...

_Peu importe le prix si ça te fait plaisir Jun...

_Bon Tomo, soupira Jun.

Ledit Pi sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Matsumoto l'appeler de cette façon et s'exprimer ainsi.

_H...Hai ?

_Arrête avec tes phrases de tombeur romantique, ne ? dit-il en rougissant encore. J'ai...J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, moi !

Le leader des NEWS sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Mais que tu aies accepté d'être avec moi ce soir c'est le plus génial des cadeaux Jun !

_A...A...Arrête !

La tête baissée, les yeux grands ouverts, Jun se cachait de Yamapi, fuyait son regard. _Héhéhé, j'adore te faire tourner en bourrique comme ça seempaai ~~ Non mais...c'est vrai en plus hein.

Le membre d'Arashi se mordit la lèvre et s'inclina poliment.

_Bon ben...merci...et désolé... Euh, je...

Yamashita plissa les yeux. "Eh merde, j'en ai encore fait trop... Faut vite que je rétablisse la situation. N'empêche qu'il est trop craquant. Kami-sama, il reste des chances pour que mes sentiments soient partagés ? Please !"

_En parlant de cadeaux, dit-il, j'ai reçu un truc trop louche d'une fan cette année...

_Ah oui ? répondit Jun en relevant brutalement la tête, soulagé de voir que la conversation prenait une direction plus abordable.

_Voui... Bon alors sa lettre était très mignonne, elle s'extasiait sur mes derniers concerts et tout ça, m'encourageait de tout son cœur et j'allais arrêter de lire seulement dans l'enveloppe yavait un truc hyper louche...

_Quoi ? demanda Matsumoto dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

_Eh ben...une photo d'elle, et des cheveux. Les siens je suppose.

_Eh ? Elle était mignonne au moins ?

_Bah pas vraiment c'est ça le pire...et puis bon les filles c'est pas trop mon truc en ce moment. Bref, y'avait donc ses cheveux et sa photo et à la fin, sur un petit mot elle avait écrit un truc vraiment mais...enfin... ça m'a fait trop flipper quoi !

_Mais parle plutôt que de faire durer le suspens !

_Elle disait que c'était le plus magnifique des présents qu'elle pouvait m'offrir pour mon anniversaire, et que je devais nouer son cheveu à un des miens, et scotcher ensemble nos deux photos pour qu'ainsi on soit unis à jamais...

_EEEH ! Uwaaah kohai ! C'est franchement trop flippant !

_Flippant ne ? J'ai cru que j'avais affaire à une sorcière...bwaah !

Yamapi frissonna de dégoût à ce souvenir.

_Enfin, ça m'a bien fait rigoler quand même.

_Tu m'étonnes ! La pauvre était toute seule dans son délire, hahaha !

_Mais trop ! Elle s'imaginait quoi ? Que je la voyais en rêve et que je l'aimais alors que je la connais même pas ?

_Bwaahahaha horriiible ! Les fans sont vraiment terribles parfois ! En plus si elle est moche...

_Mais oui c'est ça qui est rageant ! Pourquoi nos fans les plus louches sont pas canons au moins ? ça pourrait compenser !

_Hahaha, on est méchants...

_Mais noon...c'est elles aussi ! Et toi, ça t'es jamais arrivé ce genre d'expériences bizarres ?

_Hola, si...dans le genre bizarre c'était franchement bizarre ! Pire que toi je crois !

_Raconte, raconte !

_Bon voilà...C'était ya deux ans je crois. J'étais tranquille avec le groupe en train de répéter, et là un membre du staff m'appelle. Le mec me dit d'un ton hyper stressé ; "Matsumoto-san il y a un colis pour vous ! Il y a un colis pour vous !" "Un colis ? de qui ?" je réponds. "D'une fan, d'une fan!" Je lui demande depuis quand ils acceptent les paquets de fans trop volumineux et tout ça, mais finalement le type insiste, donc bien sur je vais à la réception pour voir ce dont il s'agit. Tous les gens se retournaient sur mon passage, et chuchotaient, genre : "C'est lui a reçu le colis ? C'était pour lui ? Oh mon Dieu..." Donc je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions...

Fier de son effet et de la curiosité qui grandissait dans le regard avide de Yamapi, il marqua une légère pause.

_Et ? Et ?

_Et donc j'arrive à la réception, et le gars du téléphone m'accoste, et me dit de le suivre, il courait presque, et en même temps j'avais la bizarre impression qu'il avait envie d'exploser de rire... Alors là j'arrive devant une grande boîte qu'il me désigne du doigt, me surveillant pour voir quelle tête j'allais faire, alors qu'une femme du staff était assise sur une chaise, au bord de l'évanouissement, et qu'un autre mec horrifié, hilare et surpris en même temps l'éventait.

_Et c'était quoi ? le pressa Yamashita.

_Minute, minute ! Donc j'ouvre, j'avais le coeur qui battait fooort ! Et je tombe sur un petit bout de papier avec écrit : "Offrande au dieu Matsumoto. Qu'il resplendisse pour toujours." Et en dessous...

_En dessous ...?

_Un oiseau mort.

_...EEEEEEEEEEH ? Uwaaah ! Uwaaaah !

La tête renversée en arrière, une main sur son coeur Yamapi n'en revenait pas.

_Attends...Attends...C'est horrible ! Uwaaah c'est horrible ! Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre à pars horrible !

_Horrible hein !...Mais bizarrement ma première réaction ça a été d'éclater de rire !

_Non mais tu m'étonnes... c'est énorme !

_La fille me prend pour un DIEU. Tu te rends compte ? Un DIEU. Hahaha ! Et elle me sacrifie un pigeon quoi ! Non mais si elle voulait me faire une offrande elle aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus classe quand même !

_Elle aurait pu t'offrir son corps, ça aurait été plus marrant.

_Oui enfin après ça dépend du corps qu'elle avait !

_Hahaha. Sûr. Si t'étais tombé sur un boudin, LA, ça aurait été vraiment drôle !

_Oui, enfin quand même, une fois mon hilarité puis mon écœurement passé, j'étais quand même vachement flatté. C'est pas tous les jours que je reçois un pigeon !

_Ah, ça...

_Un Dieu. Haha, un dieu.

_Oui enfin c'est bon, c'est elle qui était folle hein !

_Eh ! Je te rappelle que je recevais quand même plus de lettres que toi ! Même si maintenant le nombre baisse un peu. Faut dire que comme je reçois plus celles de Cla...

Un lourd silence s'abattit de nouveau sur les deux hommes.

_Euh...Je...Désolé.

Clara et Yamapi étaient une seule et même personne, bien entendu. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Ces mots qui le faisaient vibrer, lui redonnaient espoir et chaque jour un peu plus de motivation émanaient en fait de la personne devant lui. De la personne qui l'aimait. Et il avait tendance à un peu l'oublier. Ils avaient discuté, bien tranquillement, et il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, retrouvé en Yamashita l'ami avec qui il passait tant de temps auparavant. Mais tout ça était impossible. Il ne pouvait que fantasmer cette relation de franche amitié, car chaque mot prononcé pouvait les replonger tous les deux dans la peine, et leur rappeler la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient être. Les lettres. Beaucoup des lettres qu'il recevait étaient de la main de Yamapi. La personne pour qui il avait cru entretenir un début de sentiment d'amour n'était autre que...Yamapi. De nouveau, une douloureuse inquiétude s'empara de lui et lui noua le ventre et la gorge. Il ne devait pas oublier ce pour quoi il était ici, et tout ce qu'il avait à dire ou ne pas dire, à faire ou ne pas faire. Il fallait s'en tenir au plan.

Tomohisa lui, croyait à présent tout espoir perdu. S'ils repartaient sur ce sujet, plus jamais ils ne pourraient rebondir. Plus jamais après s'être rappelé leurs cris, leurs larmes, leurs ébats et enfin leur vif baiser, ils ne pourraient reprendre une conversation normale, et recommencer leur relation amicale depuis le début. Alors au point où ils en étaient, autant essayer tout de suite de s'expliquer.

_De toute façon, soupira Yamapi, il fallait bien qu'on s'explique un jour...

Alors on y arrivait ? Matsumoto le savait, il attendait ce moment lui aussi, il l'attendait autant qu'il le redoutait. Yamashita sortit de son sac un paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et la porta à sa bouche, soupirant de bien être et soufflant au loin la fumée noire et son odeur âcre. Le regard tourné vers les gens qui dînaient un peu plus loin, insouciant, il commença à parler d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.

_Excuse-moi de m'être fait passer pour Clara. C'est que je... je voulais pouvoir me déclarer à toi. J'en pouvais plus de garder mes sentiments enfouis tout au fond de moi, j'avais besoin de te le dire mais j'en avais pas la force. J'osais pas. J'avais peur. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de te mentir, je voulais pouvoir te, euh...enfin, te couvrir des compliments que tu méritais...c'est un peu débile. Et un peu ...gnangnan ... Mais ça me tenait vraiment à coeur. J'en pouvais plus, c'était trop lourd à porter... Et puis ça me faisait tellement plaisir de voir ton sourire lorsque tu lisais mes lettres...

Matsumoto Jun fronça légèrement ses sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien compris tout ça, dès lors où il avait compris la véritable identité de Clara, et après tout, Yamapi avait ses raisons d'avoir fait ça, et même si ça lui faisait mal, même s'il se sentait blessé... Les lettres étaient vraiment formidables, et c'est vrai que ça le rendait heureux. Non, ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'était ses sentiments à lui. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien, de se sentir aimé par Clara, cette jeune fille européenne, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il bloquait tant sur le fait d'être aimé par Yamapi ? Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait moins plaisir, pourquoi est-ce que ça le mettait dans des états pareils ? Homme ou femme, peu importe, il s'était toujours dit cela...Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son kôhai.

_Je t'en veux plus pour ça. Et puis après tout, c'est vrai que ça me rendait heureux. Ce qui m'énerve réellement, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, c'est que tu aies volé puis brûlé mes lettres...explique-toi.

_Oui oui...j'y viens... J'avais trouvé une de tes lettres un jour, et j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la lire.

_Pourquoi...pourquoi t'as lu une de mes lettres ? siffla Jun entre ses dents, alors qu'il sentait la colère s'emparer de lui.

_Calme, calme, murmura Yamapi en levant les mains en signe de paix, elle était ouverte et posée sur ton bureau...j'étais rentré parce que je te cherchais, et n'importe qui à ma place aurait été tenté de lire cette lettre.

_Mouais, c'est ça, mais ça justifie pas grand chose quand même...

Yamashita lui offrit un sourire triste et tira une bouchée de sa bien-aimée cigarette.

_Bref, continua-t-il, je l'ai donc un peu lue... et... ça m'a foutu en rogne pas possible. Je l'ai terminée et je me suis saisi d'une deuxième lettre -laisse moi finir. Je me suis saisi d'une deuxième lettre donc, et ma colère grimpait encore et toujours.

_...Pourquoi ?

Tomohisa plissa les yeux. Le simple souvenir de ces mots délicatement écrits sur du papier rose le faisait rager. Son visage s'empourpra et d'une traite, il avala la fin de son verre, et glissa sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, serrant les poings pour ne pas s'emporter.

_Toutes ces pouffiasses qui t'écrivaient leur amour, et toi qui crevait de joie... Elles disaient t'aimer de tous leur coeur, n'attendre que toi et t'admirer plus que quiconque, alors qu'elles ne connaissaient rien de toi. Elles ne t'avaient jamais vu rire ou pleurer pour de réelles choses, elles ne savaient pas réellement ce que tu as vécu, elles ne se doutent en rien de ce que tu vies et de ce que tu pourras vivre. Elles acceptent tes défauts pour la plupart, mais uniquement ceux qu'elles connaissent. Elles parlent de toi comme si elles te connaissaient par coeur mais elles ne savent rien de toi ! Elles ne te supportent pas chaque jour, elles ne t'écoutent pas, elles n'ont pas le coeur serré quand elles savent que tu es triste puisqu'elles ne le savent pas ! Et elles t'aiment comme des dingues ! Mon cul ouais ! Et toi tu criais de plaisir en lisant tout ça... Et moi qui était juste à côté de toi, je pouvais rien faire, je devais te regarder mais pas question que je le gueule, mon amour, alors que moi, il était certainement plus justifié que celui de ces connes... Ca m'a vraiment mis en colère. Vraiment.

_Tout d'abord ne parle pas d'elles comme ça, cracha Jun trop énervé pour s'attendrir. Et ensuite, la colère ne décide de rien Yamashita ! Si ce monde était régi par la colère, tu sais pas comme on serait dans la merde ! Elle est importante mais elle résout rien, tu t'es emporté comme un con !

Il savait qu'il était peut-être méchant. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est qu'il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent sur un point important de sa vie, et si il se laissait emporter par les belles paroles de son kôhai, qui bien malgré lui faisaient battre son coeur plus vite, alors il serait incapable de se mettre en colère et il ne bouclerait jamais cette histoire. C'est donc inquiet de ce qui allait suivre, et soucieux de ne pas succomber, qu'il écouta Yamapi.

_Yavait pas que ça sempai... Yavait pas que de la colère incontrôlable et de l'amour dans mon coeur... il y avait de la jalousie. Beaucoup de jalousie. De l'envie. Si tu savais comme ça me faisait mal... Je voulais pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aimais, comme toutes ces filles, je voulais pouvoir te rendre heureux par ces mots. Mais regarde, à quel point ils nous ont blessés. Regarde où on en est à présent. Je t'aime vraiment. Je voulais te le dire tous les jours mais je pouvais pas. Et ça me rendait fou de te voir sourire lorsqu'elles te le disaient. J'étais jaloux. Alors j'ai tout pris. J'ai tout brûlé. J'ai pleuré comme un gosse, pendant des heures...

Tenant toujours sa cigarette qui se consumait doucement entre ses doigts, Yamapi prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses mèches tombant doucement devant son visage. Il se sentait ridicule de lui dire tout ça, il était extrêmement gêné, et ses doigts cachaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ses yeux rougis.

_Je suis vraiment con...

Matsumoto ne répondit pas. Sa tête s'était vidée et il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. La seule chose qu'il voyait, la seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était cet homme si fort qui avait été son ami si longtemps, qui se livrait, au bord des larmes, au bord du gouffre.

_J'ai tout gâché... On se retrouve ici tous les deux un soir de Noël, à se remémorer de vieux souvenirs communs comme s'ils étaient lointains et presque oubliés...

Là encore, Jun ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Pas ce sourire Yamapi, se plaignait-il intérieurement, s'il-te-plaît Yamapi...Pas ce sourire là, comment veux-tu que j'arrive un temps soit peu à t'en vouloir ?

_Alors que... alors que c'était il y a quelque mois seulement... Je suis désolé...

Les yeux clos, partagé entre la colère et la peine, il ne répondait toujours rien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau et il tomba sur ce même visage, enfoui entre ces mêmes mains.

_C'est bon, réussit-il à dire, je t'en veux pas tant tu sais... Je pense juste que tu as réagi un peu trop impulsivement. Et...Oui, tu as gâché pas mal de trucs. Désolé, mais oui.

_Mais... dit Yamapi sans pour autant relever la tête, mais en fermant les yeux plus fort et en attrapant quelques mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Mais ça faisait tellement mal ! De t'aimer, seul dans mon coin ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, comme avec ces filles ! Je devenais fou ! Je le suis encore ! Je voulais rien gâcher ! Je voulais être ton ami mais ... pas te mentir sur mes sentiments...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et vint s'écraser contre son assiette. "Je suis pathétique, pensait-il, un gosse, on dirait un gosse...Je m'enfonce... ça redeviendra jamais comme avant...Je me fais pitié à moi-même putain !" Matsumoto lui, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, se leva, tendant sa main vers le visage de Tomohisa. Mais bien vite il referma ses doigts et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, avant de se rassoir mollement sur sa chaise et de finir lui aussi sa coupe de champagne. "Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon".

_J'aurai pas du t'embrasser, pardon. Je comprends que...cette pensée doit réellement te dégoûter. Mais moi j'ai l'impression que c'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai faites... une des seules choses vraiment bien qui me soit arrivée.

Il glissa son doigt le long de ses lèvres, tachant au mieux de se rappeler de cette douce saveur.

_Je t'aime vraiment... dit-il pour la deuxième fois.

Le coeur du membre d'Arashi se mit alors à battre de plus en plus vite, et il avait l'horrible impression que ça lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois dans cette seule soirée. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait les mains moites, la gorge serrée. Il sentait un feu inconnu et incontrôlable grandir de plus en plus en lui et prendre l'entière possession de son corps. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud. Mais il ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il avait réussi à garder son calme...enfin, à mieux le garder que ce qu'il présageait, il se sentait de nouveau fondre de l'intérieur et ça l'énervait terriblement. Il avait réussi à se mettre en colère contre Pi, et normalement il aurait encore dû l'être. Alors pourquoi perdait-il ses moyens maintenant ? Il se releva presque d'un bond, alors que Yamapi avait écrasé sa cigarette dans un cendrier qu'une jeune femme venait de déposer, et se saisit de la bouteille d'alcool, riant d'un petit rire gêné et incontrôlable.

_Bon allez ! Je nous sers ! Haha ! Rien de tel que l'alcool pour... Rien de tel que l'alcool ! Ne ? On... on va boire un peu, ne ? Hahaha...je...Je tremble, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi...c'est...c'est plutôt bizarre hein ? Désolé, je...

Alors qu'il allait renverser le contenu de la bouteille sur la nappe, Yamapi se releva et posa sa main sur la sienne, pour l'aider à se calmer, s'emparer de la bouteille et les servir à sa place. Encore une fois, Jun maudit son coeur de s'emballer à ce point, et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il fut obligé de se rassoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à Pi ? Ah...Cette main, cette main chaude et puissante, douce et... Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui ? Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il s'empara de son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres, mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ne réussit qu'à renverser l'alcool sur la table, et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur sa chemise.

_RAAAH LE CON ! Haha, pardon, je suis tout...maladroit...je...je passe aux toilettes. Comme ça je reviens pour le plat, hein ? A tout de suite...

Yamapi le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

_Tout est foutu.

-A suivre-

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et pensez donc aux reviews.

Ryo no AkiNishikido :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple :** PiJun /!\ Shonen-ai.

**Note : **voici enfin la partie 3. Je sais, c'est plus noël ! Désolée de ne rien avoir posté depuis longtemps...j'étais un peu surchargée de boulot. Ce chapitre est court (bavoui, c'est la fin), et selon moi un peu décevant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, vraiment...sans doute parce que je m'y suis prise trop tard ? Anyway, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Enjoy ! ^^

**« Le plus passionné des Noëls hésitants »**

_Partie 3_

La porte claqua derrière lui et il remarqua, partagé entre la surprise et le soulagement, qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à pars lui. Il avança d'un pas pressé vers le lavabo, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces par crainte de tomber, et observa un long moment l'homme qui le regardait dans le miroir.

_C'est moi ça …?

Son visage soucieux était déformé par un sentiment inconnu, et avait pris une teinte rouge, ses yeux brillants fuyaient, cherchaient un repère, et ses lèvres charnues tremblaient. Lui qui n'avait ni pleuré, ni couru, lui qui avait bien mangé et bien dormi, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il semblait faible et apeuré. « Comment il peut me trouver désirable, sérieusement ? » pensait-il lorsqu'il détourna enfin le regard. Il resta ainsi un long moment, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées, le regard fixé sur le néant, lorsque soudainement, son ventre se serra, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche.

Bien malgré lui, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux déjà rougies, et il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, tentant de contenir les sanglots qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge.

_C'est pas vrai...hoquetait-il. C'est pas vrai...

Ne voyant plus que faire d'autre, il se laissa tomber le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol froid et carrelé, enfouissant son visage ruisselant d'eau dans ses mains tremblantes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. « Si quelqu'un rentre dans la salle, je suis dans la merde, mais tant pis. » Pour le moment, il n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Il attendit patiemment que sa respiration se stabilise, que le calme revienne, histoire de pouvoir enfin mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées. « C'est impossible que je sois a...am...amou...pas d'un homme ! C'est pas ça, c'est sur que c'est pas ça. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fous à pleurer par terre dans les toilettes ? C'est certain, il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais je m'imagine tellement mal...je peux tellement pas... J'ai réussi à me mettre en colère ! J'ai réussi à lui expliquer ma façon de voir les choses, et je comprend un peu mieux la sienne. Mais n'empêche : je ne peux pas. Pour le coup, il m'a trop déçu. Mais les choses qu'il me dit...RAH ! » Encore plus embrouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà, Matsumoto Jun se frappa violemment le visage, espérant ainsi se remettre de ses émotions. En se rappelant les excuses que lui avait faites son kouhai, en revoyant l'expression de joie mêlée d'une tristesse intense qui se dessinait quelques minutes auparavant sur son visage, en entendant de nouveau, du plus profond de son coeur, la voix tremblante ou sûre d'elle, la voix douce ou moqueuse, et le rire si heureux de Yamapi, Jun sentit son coeur s'emballer encore une fois, battre vite, si vite, que c'en était douloureux. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, et une fois calmé, se releva. Il s'empressa de mettre de l'eau sur la tache bien visible sur le bas de sa chemise, et souffla un grand coup. « Il faut que je lui dise non. Il ne faut pas que je réfléchisse, il ne faut pas que j'essaie de savoir si je l'aime ou pas, de toute façon, ça ne créerait que des problèmes, alors il faut juste que j'aille le voir et que je lui dise non. » Mais encore une fois, quand il revit Tomohisa, quand il revit cet homme d'habitude si fier dans une situation de si grande faiblesse, quand il se rappela ses larmes, son sourire, ses excuses et sa voix, il ne pensa plus qu'à accepter. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se jeter dans ses bras et ne plus réfléchir à rien. « Non, je dois lui dire non, se répétait-il inlassablement. Je ne l'aime pas, et je le sais. Il m'attendrit, il me touche, mais je ne peux plus être avec lui. Plus maintenant. Je ne peux même plus être son ami. » Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, son coeur se serra de nouveau. « Je dois pas hésiter pourtant...faut pas que j'hésite... Ahh... mais... j'étais tellement sûr de moi. Tellement confiant. Je me suis énervé, j'étais enfin moi-même... Mais encore une fois, il a réussi à me faire perdre tous mes moyens, et je me suis mis à bafouiller. Et si ça recommençait ? Si je ne parvenais pas à lui dire non ? … Tant pis. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne dois pas réfléchir, et on verra bien. Maintenant, les dés sont jetés. » Et il ouvrit la porte.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants jusqu'à la table, et entendit un brusque raclement de chaise. Le leader de NEWS s'était relevé d'un bond lorsqu'il avait vu arriver son sempai, et il le regardait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Jun s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou dire. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la discussion qu'ils tenaient avant qu'il ne parte au toilettes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a …? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Yamapi parut alors se ressaisir, son visage reprit une expression neutre et il se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise.

_Rien. Je pensais que t'étais définitivement parti.

_Ah ! Non...j'étais juste...aux toilettes...

Matsumoto se mordit la lèvre. Partir, mais oui, il aurait simplement du partir ! Mais non, ça aurait été trop lâche, et il était bien décidé à ne plus fuir. Il était résigné à faire face à ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, et à ceux de Yamapi. Il allait lui dire non, et on en reparlerait plus. Ou bien il ne dirait rien ! Ainsi, Yamashita comprendrait sûrement, mais lui n'aurait pas de problèmes...il n'hésiterait pas sur sa réponse, puisqu'il n'en donnerait aucune ! Bien sur, cela pouvait sembler égoïste. « Mais tant pis, se dit-il, il faut ce qu'il faut. » Il s'avança jusqu'à sa chaise et s'assit, sans jeter un regard à son interlocuteur, portant plutôt attention au plat qui venait d'arriver dans son assiette.

__Bon appétit ! _s'exclama Tomohisa en français.

_Itadakimaasu, répondit le Arashi que l'odeur alléchait.

Le leader s'empara de sa fourchette, qu'il planta doucement dans un petit morceau de viande, alors que Matsumoto le regardait les yeux plissés.

_Ah, déduit-il, tu t'es jamais servi d'une fourchette ?

_Euh...en fait...non...

_Ils distribuent des baguettes aussi, mais c'est plus rigolo à la française. Au début je trouvais ça dur, mais en fait c'est tout facile. Enfin faut dire aussi que j'ai eu une bonne prof.

_Eh ? s'exclama Jun. Prof en fourchette, ça existe ?

Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_Non, non, non non ! En France j'avais rencontré une fille dans un restaurant français qui s'est moquée de moi parce que je mangeais avec des baguettes. Alors je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre comment faire.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

_Manon. Ouais, elle s'appelait Manon. Gentille fille. Du coup maintenant, je peux me la péter !

_Oui, enfin, c'est bien tout ça, mais tu m'aides pas beaucoup là !

_Ah oui oui, gomen gomen ! Bon, tu prends ta fourchette un peu comme...euh. Comment dire. Si tu veux mettre de la nourriture dessus, et pas piquer, tu la prends comme un stylo. Tu vois ?

Les yeux mi-clos dans un effort d'intense concentration, Matsumoto Jun s'appliquait à bien saisir l'objet, mais ne parvenait qu'à faire tomber la viande à côté.

_Eeeehh ? Pourquoi moi ça marche pas ?

_Haha ! Parce que t'es pas doué. On dirait un enfant ! Attends...

Yamapi se leva et partit se placer derrière son sempai. D'une main, il se saisit de la fourchette, et de l'autre, il prit sa main entre ses doigts, pour bien lui faire comprendre comment il devait procéder.

_Regarde, ici tu...

Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. La main de Matsumoto tremblait dangereusement, ses yeux étaient rivés sur son plat, sa respiration saccadée, et son visage en feu. « C'est pas vrai, pensait Jun, c'est pas vrai ! Comment ça se fait ? Ça se passait bien, on discutait normalement, il devait juste me montrer quelque chose et là... comment...pourquoi je...pourquoi je me sens tellement à l'aise avec lui ? Et en même temps, tellement gêné, dès qu'il me touche ? Il faut que cette soirée se termine. Il faut que je m'en aille. Je dois vite partir ! » Le leader lâcha sa main, et partit se rassoir, en bredouillant;

_Tiens...sers-toi des baguettes, ce sera plus facile.

Il les lui tendit et se concentra sur son plat. Jun avala une première bouchée, mais sa gorge était tellement serrée que les aliments passaient sans qu'il ressente la moindre saveur. Ils étaient fades, comme un goût de terre.

_Oichiiii, murmura Yamapi.

Il n'y avait rien d'oichi là dedans. Comment pouvait-il encore savourer un plat, lui ? Comment faisait-il pour rester si naturel après tout ça ?

_Daijobu ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

_Eh ? Hm ? Ah ! Non, ce, c'est pas ça, je...

_Si, dit Yamapi en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'aimes pas, ça se voit.

_Mais non ! C'est pas que j'aime pas !

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était si mal à l'aise qu'il ne ressentait plus rien...Mais en fait... ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être mal à l'aise qui le mettait dans cet état. Non, c'est plutôt le sentiment si délicieux qui avait parcouru son corps au contact de la main de Yamashita qui l'effrayait et serrait sa gorge. C'est cette joie, cette envie que cette main ne s'en aille jamais, qui l'inquiétait plus que tout.

_Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

_...Hein ?

« Bon allez. Je peux encore l'amuser, pensait Pi. Peu importe que la soirée soit écourtée, peu importe qu'il ait envie de partir dès maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ne garde pas de mauvais souvenirs. Qu'il ne se dise pas ; « Yamashita-kun, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il me disait des conneries et me faisait bouffer de la terre. » Il faut un grand final. Ouais. De toute façon maintenant, il y a deux possibilités : soit il m'aime, soit il me déteste. Alors autant tout faire pour qu'il m'aime. » Il se releva d'un bond, et tendit la main à son sempai.

_Une dernière connerie ? Matsumoto-sensei ?

_Qu'est-ce que que tu que hein que pourquoi tu quoi !

Le leader lui offrit un grand sourire.

_On se barre. On paye pas.

_QUOI !

_On part en courant et sans payer. Si tu n'aimes pas ça de toute façon, tu peux te dire qu'on va les payer quand même. Après tout on est des Johnny's, ils retrouveront toujours notre trace.

_M..M...MAIS C'EST BIEN POUR CA ! Attends ! Hors de question que...on...tu...on va se retrouver à la Une des journaux !

_Et alors ?

_Et alors on est dans la merde si on fait ça ! Ils vont porter plainte !

_Johnny étouffera l'affaire. On est deux de ses poulains qui lui ramènent le plus d'argent. Il nous laissera pas faire des bêtises.

_Mais même si ça ne ce sait pas...Johnny va nous engueuler...

_Oui. Et alors ? On s'en fout.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

_C'est Noël.

Exaspéré devant le manque de réaction de son sempai, il le força à se lever et lui attrapa la main, avant de le tirer à côté de lui.

_Je le sens vraiment pas...

_Tu sais quoi Matsumoto-sensei ? Tu réfléchis trop.

La vérité lui arriva en plein visage. « Je réfléchis trop ? Bien sur que non ! C'est important de...d'être sûr de ce qu'on fait...enfin... il FAUT réfléchir, non ? Je réfléchis trop... C'est vrai putain. Pourquoi je laisse pas les choses venir jusqu'à moi plutôt que de chercher à les arranger à ma sauce ? Rien qu'une fois, pourquoi je suis obligé de réfléchir ? (il serra la main de son kouhai) Je me laisse toujours emporter quand il s'agit de lui. Je pleurais, je râlais, je tremblais...il m'a dit deux mots et hop ! On discutait. Je suis plus qu'à l'aise avec lui, je m'amuse... Bon, j'ai une petite idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Mon coeur qui se serre, mes jambes qui tremblent, ma respiration qui s'accélère quand il me touche... Mais sérieusement, je m'en fous. » Souriant en sentant la pression qu'on effectuait sur sa main, Yamashita se pencha et souffla dans l'oreille de son sempai.

_T'es prêt à courir ?

_Oh putain.

_3...

_Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons.

_2...

_C'est vraiment débile de faire ça.

_1...

_Tu penses pas qu...

_GO !

Une poigne puissante tira sur son bras et l'obligea à le suivre, le forçant à courir pour ne pas ralentir son kouhai qui lui tenait toujours fermement la main. Ils slalomèrent entre les tables, et une fois l'effet de surprise passé, le personnel se mit à crier.

_C'ETAIT MAUVAIIIIIIS ! lança Yamapi d'une voix forte, faisant éclater de rire son sempai.

_C'était nuuuuuuul ! renchérit ce dernier, emporté dans l'élan.

_On reviendra plus jamais !

_Bwah c'était dégueulasse !

_Personne ne devrait manger ici !

_HAHAHAHA !

_Messieurs ! Messieurs revenez ici ! cria alors un homme qui allait les rattraper.

_Nan ! On dégage ! C'était pas boooon !

Hilares et plus rapides que jamais, les deux Johnny's parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la porte, et eurent le temps d'envoyer un rapide baiser à la pauvre serveuse qui n'aurait sans doute jamais ses autographes avant de s'élancer dans la nuit froide. Ne pouvant s'arrêter sous peine d'être rattrapés, ils continuèrent leur course, main dans la main, leur sac battant sur leurs jambes qui s'élançaient devant eux, qui bondissaient pour éviter tout obstacle. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de regarder où ils allaient, jetant parfois un bref regard derrière eux pour voir s'ils étaient toujours suivis, et Jun se laissait guider par Yamapi, qui le tirait vers la droite, vers la gauche, dans des petites rues qu'il ne connaissait pas, des rues sombres, froides et enneigées, puis finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un parc délaissé de tout visiteur, où ils purent enfin se laisser tomber sur le sol, adossés contre un arbre, et totalement épuisés. C'est seulement une fois leur souffle reprit qu'ils explosèrent de rire.

_C'est pas...c'est pas vrai, haletait Jun, on est...hahaha, on est vraiment stupides !

_Ouais, sans doute...mais c'était amusant...non ?

_Si...si, si, hahaha ! Et puis au fond, c'est vrai que c'était pas bon.

_Si tu le dis...

Riant toujours, Yamapi se releva et donna un léger coup de poing dans la branche de l'arbre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber sur la tête de Jun un gros tas de neige.

_UWAAAAH C'EST FROIIID !

_Oups, pardon, s'excusa Tomohisa en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Non mais t'es vraiment...

Matsumoto agrippa sa cheville, et tira de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber sur le sol un Yamapi plus que surpris.

_Eeeeh ?

Il se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres de son sempai qui s'était levé aussi, le regardant d'un oeil mauvais, un sourire sadique étalé sur son visage.

_Tu vas voir...

Yamapi prit entre ses deux mains un gros tas de neige qu'il rassembla pour en faire une boule plus ou moins correcte, qu'il lança de toutes ses forces sur un Jun qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

_KYAH !

Avec une rapidité effarante, le jeune homme lui rendit la pareil, et les deux Johnny's se lancèrent bientôt dans une bataille de boule de neige dévastatrice.

_RATE ! Hahaha ! Raté ! T'es mal hein ! Tu sais pas viser hein ! T'es nul hein...AIEUH ! Non mais tu vas voir !

_Gyaaaah Pi, c'est froid ! Pas sur le visage !

_Oh si ! En pleine tête ! Hahaha !

Il écrasa sur son visage ses deux mains pleines de neiges, avant d'être violemment repoussé par terre.

_Hahaha ! Aïe !

_Vengeance ! s'écria le Arashi en secouant au dessus de lui les branches enneigées de l'arbre.

_Hahaha ! Ah non ! Ah, arrête ! C'est méchant ça ! Uwaaah, froid, froid, froid !

_Ben oui, froid froid froid, c'est de la neige !

Le leader se releva en titubant et courut se réfugier derrière des buissons, fuyant le courroux de son aîné qui finit lui aussi recouvert de neige. Ils se coururent après ainsi pendant près de vingt minutes, se cachant dans les arbres et se lançant de la neige à la figure, hurlant de rires et de surprises, et c'est épuisés qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le sol, la respiration irrégulière.

_Tsss, on est vraiment des grands gamins.

Matsumoto se releva et aida Yamapi à se remettre debout. Tous les deux se regardèrent en souriant.

_Bon...murmura finalement Tomohisa. On retourne à la voiture ?

_Oui...ah ! Mais attends ! Tu l'as garée près du restaurant, ça va pas le faire si ils nous voient...

_C'est bon, c'est bon, elle est au bout de la rue...suffira d'être discret.

_D'accord. Bon, bah je te suis...

Jun enleva la neige de son manteau du revers de la main, vérifia que rien n'était tombé du sachet, réajusta son écharpe et remit soigneusement en place chaque mèche de sa coiffure.

_Jun ? On peut y aller ?

_Hein ? Ah oui ! On y va. Ah !

_Quoi ?

_Mes gants, j'ai oublié mes gants dans le restaurant !

_Eeeh ? Mais t'es pas doué toi ! Attends...tu dois avoir les mains gelées !

Jun releva ses mains et posa son regard sur elles. Elles étaient tremblantes et rouge vif.

_Euh, ouais, un peu...

Yamashita soupira et s'approcha doucement de lui.

_T'es vraiment pas possible toi...

Il enleva un de ses gants qu'il enfila à la main droite de Jun qui ne réagit pas, restant interdit.

_Je garde le gant de gauche...

Puis il sourit à son sempai et sa main droite glissa le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main gauche, qu'il enserra entre ses doigts.

_J'ai la main chaude alors ça devrait aller mieux.

Jun se contenta de fixer ses pieds et acquiesça vivement de la tête. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. C'est limite s'il parvenait à respirer. « C'est vrai qu'il a la main chaude... » pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir supporter le poids de son corps bien longtemps. C'est l'esprit totalement vide et se laissant porter par le bras qui le tirait qu'il se mit à marcher. Ils firent la route en silence, seul le craquement de la neige sous leurs pieds et les traces qu'ils laissaient derrière eux témoignaient de leur présence. Leur respiration même était faible et à peine audible, et leur silhouette se détachait par moment lorsqu'au détour d'une ruelle ils étaient éclairés par les lumières ravageuses de Tokyo. Yamashita, de son pouce, caressait le dos de la main de Jun. « Tu vois, je suis là. T'as pas envie que quelqu'un soit avec toi ? Pour toujours ? » avait-il envie de lui dire. Tomohisa voulant faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce moment, cherchant à retarder au plus loin la séparation de cette main qui se réchauffait doucement dans la sienne, emprunta de plus longs chemins. Matsumoto ne parut pas s'en plaindre, en réalité, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était les battement de son coeur, et la pression de cette main sur la sienne. Et pour l'instant, ça lui allait très bien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps lui semblait-il, il ne réfléchissait pas, il profitait juste. Il laissait la nuit le porter, et les lumières le guider, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, s'accrochant à son seul repère : les doigts de Yamashita entre les siens. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour ce rêve s'arrête, et sa main fut de nouveau seule et glaciale, abandonnée le long de son corps. Pendant un long moment, il chercha à comprendre, perplexe, pourquoi le monde était de nouveau si froid, pourquoi il était de nouveau si seul, et c'est après un temps de réflexion qu'il comprit. Il sursauta. Brusque retour à la réalité.

_AH.

Yamapi sourit. Ses yeux étaient brillants, il semblait heureux. Mais tristement heureux. « Il a l'air tout paniqué » pensa-t-il. Finalement, Yamashita s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Ils n'étaient pas dans la rue du restaurant ni devant la voiture, ils étaient juste derrière, un peu plus loin, et ils étaient seuls. Le leader de NEWS se retourna et Jun posa son regard sur son dos et ses larges épaules. Où voulait-il en revenir ? Les poings serrés comme pour se donner du courage, la tête levée vers le ciel noir mais les yeux fermés, Tomohisa commença à parler ;

_Jun !

_Euh, oui …? hésita-t-il.

_Merci d'être venu ce soir...

_Ah...bah, de rien, c'était... vraiment sympa.

_Et puis on a pu s'expliquer...

_Ouais.

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et se retourna pour faire face à son sempai, les poings toujours serrés, les yeux bien ouverts mais rivés vers le ciel.

_Bon ! Je...je voudrais savoir si...Est-ce que, avant qu'on parte, avant que je ne te ramène chez toi, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? Désolé de te demander ça ! Surtout qu'avec...tout ça, c'est sûr que tu veux pas, mais tu sais, moi j'ai l'impression que notre « baiser » la dernière fois, c'est une des plus belles réussites de ma vie... Sauf que pour toi, c'était sans doute horrible, alors juste une fois, et après si tu veux, on pourra même...ah, c'est dur de dire ça, mais on pourra même couper les ponts, donc juste une fois, je voudrais t'embrasser vraiment...pas un baiser volé, pas un baiser forcé comme la dernière fois, mais un vrai, qui ne te repousserait pas, que tu aurais accepté, juste une f...

La bouche de Matsumoto Jun qui venait de se plaquer contre la sienne l'avait empêché de terminer son mot. Les yeux grands ouverts, baignant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Yamashita ne fit pas un seul mouvement, il attendit juste qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer. Et quand ce fut le cas, après quelques secondes passées à reprendre ses esprits et à encaisser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se jeta presque sur Jun, qu'il prit dans ses bras et serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'il crut l'étouffer.

_J'ai décidé, souffla ce dernier dans son oreille, que je réfléchissais plus... et ça m'a mené à ça. Tu crois que c'est bien ?

Le leader pouffa de rire et s'éloigna un peu, dévorant du regard le visage rougi de l'homme qui l'aimait.

_C'est même plus que bien je pense...

Alors il le prit de nouveau entre ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne auparavant, tous deux se laissaient guider par leur passion, et Jun se laissait faire, balloté par un flot de nouveaux sentiments dévastateurs. Les choses étaient simples en réalité, et ce baiser lui suffisait pour tout comprendre. Quand enfin ils libérèrent leurs lèvres, leur front restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux restèrent clos, leurs doigts restèrent liés, comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se lâchent, comme s'ils devaient impérativement restés en contact pour vivre. Et c'était à peu près cela. Si Yamapi, lui, attendait ce moment depuis des années, s'il était sûr de ses sentiments, tout était encore un peu flou dans la tête de Matsumoto, qui se contenta pour le moment, de profiter de l'instant présent.

_Si tu veux, murmura Tomohisa, la respiration irrégulière. Si tu veux, on n'est...pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite...ne ?

« C'est à ce moment là que j'étais sensé dire non ? ...Trop tard maintenant. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis... »

_Hm...répondit simplement Jun en hochant la tête. Oui...

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses du leader qui se saisit de la main de son sempai.

_Alors...alors suis-moi...

**To be continued ._.**

Bon, ya pas vraiment de suspens puisque le chap.4 sera un lemon. XD Si c'est court et un peu décevant, j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite et fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

AkiNishikido


	4. FIN  Lemon

**Couple : **PiJun /!\ Lemon (ENFIN diront certaines)

**Note :** Veuillez m'excuser pour ce terrible retard. Je me suis absentée longtemps pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Et j'avais vraiment du mal à écrire cette fic. J'ai du me forcer, par moment, ça a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont attendue et qui continuent de me lire malgré cette décevante pause. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce lemon mais... Enjoyez quand même !

* * *

**« Le plus passionné des Noëls hésitants »**

_Chap.4 ~ Lemon, hihi._

Ils mirent un long moment avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Yamapi avait pourtant réservé une chambre, suivant les conseils de Nishikido, et il savait donc pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, mais il continuait de croire qu'il était en train de rêver éveillé. Une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité, MatsuJun lui sourit. Il le regardait, il attendait. Alors il fallait qu'il agisse. Il fit de nouveau face au bâtiment, réajustant bien son bonnet de sa main libre, par crainte d'être reconnu par les gens qui marchaient à quelques mètres seulement de lui, et avança vers la porte, attirant son petit ami à sa suite.

_C'est hyper kitsch, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Jun en balayant du regard le décor coloré et brillant.

Yamapi sourit. « Si tu savais à quel point je peux me foutre du décor » eut-il envie de lui dire. Il lâcha sa main pour fouiller dans son sac, et après avoir murmuré quelques mots à la femme du guichet -dont on ne voyait que les yeux, il sortit une liasse de billets.

_Passez une excellente soirée Yamada-sama. Et joyeux Noël.

Le leader de NEWS offrit au membre d'Arashi un sourire rayonnant qui acheva de lui ôter toute hésitation.

_Tu lui as donné un faux nom ?

_Ben oui.

_Elle ne t'a pas reconnu ?

_Caché comme j'étais ? Non. Bon, on y va ?

_Yay ~ !

« Pff, pensa Tomohisa, c'est quoi ce 'yay' alors qu'il a l'air tout mal à l'aise ? » Parce que oui, mal à l'aise, il l'était, mais de toute façon, au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et quand bien même aurait-il pu, il ne le voulait pas. Alors il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur le décor, tentant de penser à autre chose, mais bien malgré lui, les meubles se transformaient en Yamapi, et la musique finissait par devenir sa voix suave, qui murmurait dans son oreille des mots qui rendirent ses joues rouges écarlates.

_Houla...houlala...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jun ? Ça va pas ?

_Euh ! Ah, si si ça va, désolé...

_T'es un peu dans la lune à ce que je vois...

_Mais non...

_Après toi, murmura alors Tomohisa après un léger silence.

Matsumoto passa la porte qu'on lui tenait ouverte, et balaya du regard la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. Yamapi avait sans doute réservé l'une des plus luxueuses, car rien ne manquait.

_Ya même un karaoke ! s'exclama Jun.

_Oui enfin bon, à moins que tu n'aies une soudaine envie de chanter...

Le Arashi lui lança une légère œillade et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Chanter, quelle idée. Le leader posa sa veste, son bonnet et son écharpe sur la table à côté de lui, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Matsumoto, absorbé dans la contemplation de la chambre -sans doute essayait-il de penser à autre choses, s'était laissé mollement tomber sur le lit.

_Uwah, c'est confortable, souffla-t-il.

Il allait se laisser tomber sur le dos, impatient de tester le matelas, mais les bras de Yamapi qui vinrent l'enlacer l'en empêchèrent. Il était assis sur le lit, juste derrière lui, et le maintenait contre son torse. Jun rejeta sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Pi, et prit une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tout à fait à l'aise appuyé contre le corps de cet homme, quand il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer quelque peu. Il sourit faiblement, lorsque des doigts habiles se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, avides de cette peau si blanche et si douce, et poussa un nouveau soupir quand il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, prisonnier de ces bras musclés. Les lèvres de Tomohisa s'approchèrent alors des siennes, tout doucement, pour venir les effleurer une première fois, alors que ses mains, ayant quitté son torse, partait à la recherche de son cou. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux sombres, et relevèrent un peu la tête du membre d'Arashi, alors qu'encore une fois, leurs bouches se rencontraient. La langue de Yamashita vint glisser doucement sur les lèvres du jeune homme, comme un appel silencieux, et celles-ci lui laissèrent la place sans hésiter. Leurs langues se trouvèrent bien rapidement, et leur baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle. Le leader de NEWS, allongé aux côtés de son petit ami, posa sa main sur son cou, pour ressentir les battements excessivement rapides de son coeur, et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il embrassa alors une nouvelle fois ces lèvres si attirantes, et partit à la recherche de ses doigts, qu'il serra doucement entre les siens. Il porta la main de Jun à son visage et la posa sur sa joue brûlante, avant de fermer un instant les yeux profitant de ce nouveau contact. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Matsumoto, et il attendit que Yamashita rouvre les yeux pour retirer sa main. Du bout des doigts, Tomohisa redessina chaque trait du visage de son partenaire, subjugué par la douceur et la beauté de cette peau, alors que ledit partenaire soupirait de bien-être.

Il ne demandait rien de plus, et profitait juste de l'instant présent. Après tout, si il l'aimait, et que c'était réciproque, il n'y avait aucun problème, non ? Et il avait l'impression d'avoir assez stressé et hésité pour la journée. Maintenant, il avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de plaisir. Il se sentait rougir et frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose. Tomohisa se contentait de caresser son visage, son cou, de glisser ses doigts le long des siens, sur le dos de sa main ou sur son bras. Il se contenait d'embrasser, par moment, ses joues ou ses poignets, se pommettes ou ses mains. Mais même si tout cela ne semblait pas grand chose, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Ces quelques caresses qui pouvaient pourtant sembler si anodines lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait le sentiment d'être protégé, il avait le sentiment que pour une fois, vraiment, il n'était pas seul. Qu'en se réveillant, il y aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés, quand s'endormant, quelqu'un tiendrait sa main. Il avait connu bien des choses avec bien des filles, mais cette fois, c'est de lui dont on s'occupait, et pas l'inverse. Pour une fois, il n'avait qu'à rester allongé et se laisser embrasser. Cette nouvelle expérience lui donnait l'impression de renaître. Comme s'il se livrait à quelqu'un pour la toute première fois. Et c'était cette idée d'inconnu qui lui plaisait encore plus.

Tous deux sentaient leur corps se recouvrirent de frissons. Leur respiration s'accélérait légèrement, ils avaient chaud, ils rougissaient, sentaient le sang affluer dans leurs veines et leur coeur battre trop vite dans leur poitrine. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Autour d'eux régnait une aura de tendresse, de douceur, quelque chose s'était tissé entre les deux hommes par le biais de ces simples caresses, de ces quelques baisers. Ils ne doutaient plus, ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ils aimaient seulement. Un nouveau frisson parcouru Yamashita lorsque la langue de Jun glissa le long de son doigt. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché, à force de le narguer en dessinant soigneusement le contour de ses lèvres, il savait que quelque chose de ce genre finirait bien par se produire. Mais tout de même, il avait été surpris. Il sourit alors et se mordit la lèvre tandis que la bouche de Matsumoto se refermait autour de son doigt, et que sa langue brûlante dessinait sur sa peau des arabesques complexes. Il recommença ce petit jeu avec chacun de ses doigts, mordillant gentiment son majeur, qu'il suça ensuite d'une façon plus que subjective. Tomohisa, qui continuait pendant ce temps à jouer, de ses doigts libres, avec la main de Jun, décida de s'amuser un peu avec ça lui aussi. Il l'apporta à ses propres lèvres et embrassa tendrement sa paume, puis le dos de sa main douce, humant avidement le parfum qui avait été consciencieusement appliqué sur son poignet, avant que sa langue ne s'empare de ses doigts, glissant sur sa peau avec envie. Finalement, il rendit ces doigts à son propriétaire, et partit doucement embrasser sa joue, et sa tempe, puis souffla doucement sur son oreille. Le corps de Jun fut presque aussitôt secoué d'un violent frisson. Il mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille, puis un peu plus violemment ensuite, tachant au mieux de ne pas perdre le contrôle, laissant sa langue explorer cet endroit nouveau, et lécher à loisir cette peau encore rarement exploitée. La respiration de Matsumoto s'accélérait de plus en plus, et instinctivement, il s'accrocha au dos de son petit ami, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

_Ah...Ahh...Pi...haleta-t-il.

Mais alors que tout cela venait à peine de commencer, Yamapi s'écarta vivement de Jun.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe …?

Le leader de NEWS se releva dans le lit et plaqua ses mains contre les épaules de Matsumoto, l'écrasant contre le matelas. A quatre pattes au dessus de Jun, son corps surplombant le sien, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix sourde :

_Je vais devenir dingue.

Le membre d'Arashi eut un petit rire avant de se relever en position assise pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu peux, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tomohisa pour réagir. Il l'allongea violemment et fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec fougue, mordant sans même s'en rendre compte la peau tant convoitée. Mais à peine eut-il rompu le baiser, qu'il se releva une nouvelle fois.

_Mais...attends.

_Quoi ? grogna Jun.

_Je veux dire...tu...Enfin...est-ce que vraiment...

Jun soupira.

_Non, je ne me sens pas forcé de quelque manière que ce soit.

_Mais...enfin tout à l'heure tu...

_Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être violé...

_T'étais pas tout à fait...

_Ni humilié, sali, continua-t-il sur le même ton blasé sans même regarder Yamapi.

_Et puis je savais pas si tu...

_Je suis tout à fait consentant, tu n'iras pas en prison, je ne fais pas ça juste pour que tu me foutes la paix, je ne te demanderai pas d'argent en échange non plus, disait-il en réfléchissant un peu entre chaque possibilité.

_Mais attends ! Il y a une heure à peine tu étais sans doute en train de chercher le meilleur moyen pour me repousser et là tu...comment se fait-il que tu aiess changé d'avis si vite ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content...grommela-t-il. Je...je t'aime, c'est pas suffisant comme raison ? Ah ! Et puis je déteste dire ce genre de choses ! cria-t-il presque. Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'as dans ton lit et tu trouves encore le moyen de douter ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! Tu crois vraiment que si j'en avais pas envie je me forcerais ? C'est très mal me connaître !

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, défiant du regard un Yamashita qui s'était muré dans le silence, penseur. Puis finalement il approcha son visage du sien et murmura :

_Bon, alors maintenant tu agis, et vite, avant que je ne sorte du lit.

Il lécha doucement les lèvres de Tomohisa, d'une manière provocante, avant de rajouter :

_Occupe-toi de moi. Que je vois un peu ce que tu vaux...

Yamapi ferma les yeux et pouffa de rire. Quand il les rouvrit, il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère. Le JunJun tout embarrassé et hésitant ? … Ou la diva qui en veut...?

Débarrassant Yamashita de son tee-shirt, Matsumoto l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_Tu n'as qu'à aimer les deux...

_Hmm...ça me va...murmura Tomohisa torse nu en rallongeant son petit ami sur le lit.

Tout en l'embrassant amoureusement, il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, et passa ses mains sur son torse fin et pâle, glissant ses doigts sur les hanches fines et la taille svelte de Jun.

_Tu dois faire jalouser toutes les filles toi...

_Je sais pas si c'est à prendre comme un compliment...

_Je sais pas non plus mais c'est très sexy. J'adore.

_Physiquement je suis l'inverse de toi...

_Hmmm...

_Je suis un peu jaloux de tes muscles parfois.

_Hm hmm...marmonnait Yamapi, trop occupé à embrasser et mordre chaque recoin de ce corps si attirant.

_Je me dis que...ah...

_Hm ?

_Tu dois plus... plaire aux filles que moi...

_Tu n'as pas besoin de plaire aux filles de toute façon, dit le leader de NEWS en relevant soudainement la tête, tu me plais à moi, c'est bien suffisant.

Jun esquissa un sourire, et poussa un nouveau soupir. Yamapi s'était attaqué à ses tétons et s'amusait déjà à les mordre gentiment du bout des dents, lui faisant parfois mal sans même s'en rendre compte, et lui tirant plusieurs soupirs. De sa langue, il taquinait ces bouts de chairs roses et durcis, puis finalement, ses mains adroites glissèrent doucement jusqu'au pantalon de Matsumoto. Ce dernier cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur, et appuya dessus, les plongeant ainsi dans un noir quasi complet. Une légère lumière bleutée, filtrant par les fenêtres et provenant sans doute des néons de l'extérieur, éclairait leur visage et leur corps. C'est alors que les doigts de Tomohisa, qui depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, caressaient doucement le bas du ventre de Jun, s'aventurèrent, lents, hésitants tout d'abord, en dessous de son jean. Comme pour lui donner son accord, ou un quelconque encouragement, Jun l'embrassa doucement avant de laisser de nouveau sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller. Il fut rapidement débarrassé de son jean, et ferma les yeux. Bien malgré lui, il était un peu embarrassé. Il avait déjà vu Yamapi nu, et Yamapi l'avait déjà vu nu également. Il n'avait pas de mal à se livrer à quelqu'un qu'il aimait, mais...tout de même, c'était un peu embarrassant.

N'aimant pas précipiter les choses, il continuait d'embrasser et caresser doucement le ventre de Jun, provocant parfois de violents frissons, et le faisant craquer petit à petit. Voyant que finalement, son petit ami s'impatientait, il fit doucement glisser son doigt le long du membre de celui-ci, qui réagit immédiatement. Satisfait de ces premières réactions, il recommença une nouvelle fois cette caresse, et finalement, avança légèrement son visage. Il déposa un premier baiser sur le sexe de Matsumoto, puis un deuxième, qu'il fit durer un peu plus longtemps, quelques autres, puis il craqua finalement, et alors que déjà, sa langue glissait avec une infinie habileté sur cette partie si sensible du corps de Jun, il écarta un peu plus les lèvres, et le prit entièrement en bouche, entamant un long et lent mouvement de va-et-viens, qu'il accéléra de plus en plus. De son côté, Jun commençait à perdre la tête. Sa main droite s'agrippait presque désespérément au drap blanc du lit, tandis que sa main gauche était toujours prisonnière de celle de Yamapi. Les yeux clos, et la tête rejetée en arrière, sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, des soupirs rauques mêlés à des gémissements quelque peu retenus s'échappaient de ses lèvres charnues, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger légèrement au rythme de son partenaire. Il haletait. Le temps s'était arrêté, la terre ne tournait plus, à cet instant précis il n'y avait plus que Tomohisa et lui, le reste importait peu.

_Ah...Ah...Tomo...!

Ledit Tomo donna quelque derniers coups de langues avant de se reculer brusquement. Sa main se glissa habilement jusqu'au sexe de Jun, alors qu'il donnait des coups de dents presque inconscients dans ses cuisses, embrassant chaque partie accessible de son corps, et finalement, poussant un profond soupir qui tenait plus du gémissement, Matsumoto se déversa entre ses doigts. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre leur souffle, tous deux se relevèrent légèrement dans leur lit, agenouillés face à face, lorsque Yamashita pouffa de rire.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Jun.

_Betsuni, souffla Tomohisa en riant toujours.

_Mais si ! Dis moi ! Dis moi !

_Je repense d'un coup à Hana Yori Dango en fait...

_Eh ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à mes dramas ?

_Mais c'est que t'es trop sex' en Domyoji aussi...

_Mouais. Et pourquoi tu y repenses, d'un coup ?

_Ben...Je sais pas trop. Ya une réplique du début de la série qui me rend dingue et qui m'est revenue à l'esprit sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Le membre d'Arashi ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Mais bientôt, son sourire s'effaça complètement, laissant place à une expression froide et mauvaise. Ses yeux fixaient durement le visage de Tomohisa, et il lâcha d'un ton arrogant :

_Lèche.

Le visage de Yamapi vira au rouge écarlate, alors qu'il faisait de nouveau tomber un Jun rieur sur le lit, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

_Mais comme vous le voulez mon seigneur Domyoji ! Il fallait le demander plus tôt, s'écria-t-il en donnant dans son cou et sur ses joues de grand coup de langue.

_Ah ! Arr...Arrête ! Ha ha ha, mais arrête ! s'exclama Jun, hilare... Aïe ! Tu pourrais prévenir au moins !

_Désolé, murmura Yamashita d'une voix qui avait arrêté de rire.

Son esprit était totalement vidé, et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : Jun. Ses doigts s'étaient instinctivement glissés le long de son dos, caressant sa magnifique chute de rein, dessinant la courbe parfaite de ses hanches et frôlant doucement ses fesses, avant de pénétrer dans son corps sans même le prévenir. Très vite, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, alors que Matsumoto, à présent allongé sur le ventre, serrait les poings de toutes ses forces. Une fois qu'il jugea son petit ami assez préparé, Tomohisa retira ses doigts et plaqua ses deux mains contre le dos de Jun. Il lui fallut voir le visage rougi et transpirant, tourné vers lui et presque suppliant de ce dernier, pour que sa patience ne craque, et qu'il sente exploser en lui une palette d'émotions nouvelles. Un incendie se propageait peu à peu dans son ventre, dans son coeur, dans ses veines, un incendie que toute l'eau de la terre ne pourrait éteindre. Ses lèvres cherchèrent avidement celles de Matsumoto, qu'elles trouvèrent bien vite et embrassèrent fougueusement. Le leader de NEWS serra encore un peu plus le membre d'Arashi contre lui, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau pâle, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa douceur, de sa simple présence, et après avoir reculé quelque peu, il donna un premier coup de bassin entre ses reins, le serrant toujours plus fort et lui offrant son bras dans lequel des dents s'enfoncèrent presque aussitôt.

_Aïe aïe aïe...gémit Jun, sa voix étouffée par le bras de Yamapi.

Mais ledit Yamapi n'y prêta même pas attention, enfouissant une énième fois son visage dans ses cheveux, il lui tourna la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois, en un long baiser qui l'empêcha de crier, alors que ses mouvements s'intensifiaient, alors qu'il se grisait de la sensation d'une chaleur étroite et humide autours de son sexe. Des flammes dévastatrices dansaient sur la peau des deux hommes, parcouraient leur corps d'une passion nouvelle et dévorante, et tous deux semblaient s'y être perdus, entraînés par leurs envies, comme si chaque geste était le dernier, rendant chacun de leurs mouvements désespéré. La main de Tomohisa glissa le long de son dos et s'agrippa à la cuisse de Jun, alors que l'autre le maintenait toujours dans la même position, tandis que ses déhanchés se faisaient de plus en plus brusques et violents. Matsumoto bougeait à son rythme, perdait la tête, s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir, ne retenant plus ses profonds gémissements.

« En...core...Encore...! » quémandait sa voix tremblante lorsque Yamashita semblait faiblir. Alors bien vite il reprenait, et l'embrassait encore, et le serrait plus fort, broyant ses doigts entre les siens, tachant d'imprimer à jamais son odeur sur lui, se délectant de voir couler sur son dos de fines gouttes de sueur. Il en avait tellement rêvé, qu'à présent il se sentait devenir fou. Il fallut encore bien des caresses, bien des baisers, bien des étreintes, et de nombreux efforts de la part de Tomohisa, pour que finalement, ces deux flammes ne cessent leur danse brûlante et effrénée, et qu'en un long gémissement, ils se déversent sur le matelas, où ils vinrent s'écrouler quelques secondes après. Ils prirent deux longues minutes pour récupérer leur souffle, et ce fut finalement Jun qui vint se blottir le premier entre les bras de Tomohisa. Celui-ci ramena la couverture sur les deux corps, et referma ses bras autours de son petit ami. Il déposa un long baiser sur son front, son nez, puis ses lèvres, le faisant légèrement sourire.

_Kyah !

_Quoi ?

_Jun, j'adore tes pommettes !

_Ah oui ?

_Oui. C'est trop mignon. On a envie de les croquer. Je te jure, c'est violent...

_Oui, enfin ne me dévore pas non plus. Je suis pas comestible.

_T'es sûr ? Tu sais quoi, je devrais goûter une nouvelle fois, pour être sur...

Jun sourit et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Yamashita.

_T'es fatigué Jun ?

_Hmm...Un peu...

_On va dormir alors, souffla Yamashita en le recouvrant un peu mieux de la couverture.

Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Jun était bien. C'est bien, se disait-il, d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un qui nous aime. C'est bien, de l'entendre nous dire bonne nuit. Et de savoir qu'il sera là aussi au lever du soleil. Et le jour d'après, peut-être. Et celui encore après. Et le suivant. Et tous les autres, pendant longtemps.

_Oyasumi, murmura Jun le coeur battant.

_Oyasumi. Je t'aime, Matsumoto-sempai.

_Je sais, répondit celui-ci en se serrant encore un peu plus contre Tomohisa. Je t'aime aussi Tomo.

_Ah, et puis joyeux Noël.

_Oui, joyeux Noël...

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

Je suis sûre qu'avec tout ça vous en aviez oublié que c'était une fic SP Noël !

OH MY PI. C'est fini ! J'ai fini cette fanfic ! Je suis, encore une fois, vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu rien qu'un peu & que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et merci beaucoup à vous.

Remerciement tout particulier à Séverine qui m'a (forcée) motivée, poussée, encouragée, pour que j'écrive cette fic ~ Arigatô ~ A Manon aussi, qui n'a pas manqué de me rappeler l'existence de ce lemon ~ Thank you.

AkiNishikido.


End file.
